


The Bloom Stone.

by SlySama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU Battle of Hogwarts, Adding Chapters as I finish them, Age Difference, Ancient Relics, Bear with me there, Deception, Dubious Consent, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Jealousy, M/M, Male Slash, Name Changes, Nonsense, Rewrite still in progress, Somewhat OC - Freeform, Soul/Energy Sucking, This is a Rewrite; I'll keep adding tags, forced transformations, magical beings, probably, 🤣
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlySama/pseuds/SlySama
Summary: Luna Lovegood is a sweet, odd kind but nothing like what Harry thought she was. She holds a mysterious secret, and she isn't telling.Upon receiving an odd pebble/rock-like necklace from this pale haired friend, Harry is swept on a new journey of discovery, Transformations and even what he believes to be somewhat of a personalty transplant, he's also starting to have these cravings, these urges, and a certain aristocrat with a pointy face and a penchant for being an absolute PRAT with steel grey eyes, becomes somewhat HARD to resist.But maybe all of this is okay?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I love it enough to separate the owner from the characters and storyline and still enjoy it.

**THE BLOOM STONE.  
PROLOGUE:**

Many weeks had passed since the end of the Second Great Wizarding War, and the start of Harry Potter’s final [ **Final** ] year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would be beginning anew.

This particular day had started like many that had proceeded the final confrontation; full of moping despondent adolescents and adults who were not quite sure how to “make things better” for the students that would return to Hogwarts, let alone the ones that would be taking their first steps inside the hallowed and now devastated halls of the Great Magic Institute.

Everyone had lost **somebody**. Everyone had sacrificed **something** , and no one had done so **completely** willing. There were reporters camping out in the front of the well-warded guarded iron gates, 24/7, vying for an opportunity to interview **anyone** that fought in their bid for freedom. The vultures vied for the chance to be “ **The One** ” that got the front page picture and exclusive interview of the “ **Saviour** ”; which for obvious reasons, Harry wasn’t in the slightest going to give them.

It was all really **too much**.

The students that had stayed behind, volunteering their services in an effort to re-form many of the old schools integral structures, after they hadn’t been spared from the Blasting Curse or a Troll Bludgeon, or Mad Apparitions alike, wore devasted and unhappy expressions as they worked tirelessly to mend it. Everyone was tired, everyone wasn’t sure that this counted as freedom when many that **wanted** that freedom, could no longer live it.

There were so many grieving families. There would hardly be one student that did not sport an unhappy expression of loss when they arrived, when they returned. The raven **Saviour** definitely wasn’t spared from feeling heartache, loss, a desperate need to turn back time and save the ones he loved, to simply save **everyone** ; but that was a dangerous thought.

There had been much talk that some students would not return, that even some of the teachers would retire. But Harry rather thought this was fair, he hadn’t been sure if **he** would return to finish his education, after all there were a lot of memories in this old castle, and oddly enough, though the place had once felt like home, and not just to him, a lot of those memories weren’t frivolous teenage ones.

He hadn’t often had days where he and his friends would simply hang around the castle and have fun; almost every year there was something out to get him, or his friends, and **he’d** have to take care of it. He had not had a lot of chances **to be a teenager** , let alone an ordinary young boy, which the Dursley’s had taken a great deal to prevent.

The young adult, if he so went to the “Mind Healer” that Madam Pomfrey keeps trying to push at him, as well as his friends, then he might be considered far worse, after all, with a life full of a Dark Lord trying to murder you every other year, and the weight of **everyone’s** hope on your broad shoulders, was a lot for anybody, right? To be asked to Defeat an Evil Wizard that **NO** adult wizard or witch, had succeeded in?

But, with the pressure finally relieved, when finally he had taken down old Snake-Face, it was only to add a harder pressure, a crushing pressure that he might well have been the very cause for many of his friends falling that night; that he was, in a way, the very cause of his parents demise, all simply because Voldemort had **believed** he, Harry, Harrison James Potter, would ultimately be his downfall; well, it was this, that lead to the psychopaths inevitable defeat.

He blamed himself for all of it. Which was, admittedly, not a very healthy thing. He blamed himself for his parents, his godfather Sirius, some of his friends, some of his teachers, even, and especially, the people he hadn’t even known that had sacrificed **their** lives trying to defeat Voldemort’s followers, all so he, Harry, could go and off the bastard himself. Alone.

It had been a very daunting experience. None of this was good for any person, let alone a young child, teenager, or young adult of Seventeen/Eighteen.

Because he blamed himself for all of this, for all these people that lost their lives, for all those families now grieving for their twin daughters, a flighty over-zealous daughter or a respected but completely nuts Ex-Auror, a budding Artist, an accidental arsonist, or the only daughter in their family; he had constant nightmares and panic attacks.

He’d been told quite adamantly by Madam Pomfrey to see that Mind Healer, because living with these feelings, these self-loathing, and self-depressing thoughts, might well cause him permanent damage that his body, nor his mind, or his **core** magic could handle.

The list went on for miles and miles; a wall had been dedicated to all the soldiers that fought through the horrors of that night, the over two decades long SWW. The castle had done this. No human magic had been weaved into the engraved name and dates, and no human magic ever would; it was the one wall in the entire castle that refused to be tampered with. No one **wanted** to tamper with it anyway, it was a beautiful sentiment, though everyone, most especially him; wished it weren’t necessary.

He just couldn’t accept these people were gone, forever.

The young man sat by the window sill on the seventh floor, staring out into the dark wet grounds, as many stood beneath the pelting rain restoring the exterior to something resembling Hogwarts former glory.

There was one thing that Harry was glad about; at least **some** of his friends had survived and were gradually rebuilding their lives. He smiled slightly at the thought of his precious little godson **Teddy** , who would grow up with **both** of his parents. His two best friends that were slowly, step by step, taking their time to settle their minds, mend their hearts and be with their families; he felt desperately anxious about the Weasley’s, he had no idea what to say to them, no idea what to say to Ron; it scared him, so he avoided it, he avoided him, them.

He even avoided Hermione, simply because he knew it was tough on her after being tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange in Malfoy Manor, and to have obliviated her own parents to keep them safe, not knowing where they were or if there was any way to get their memories back. He didn’t know what the right thing to say **was**.

But he was happy they were alive, all the same.

He was surprised about Draco and Severus. The fact neither men were truly bad had helped the pair quite a lot in those coming weeks after the Final Battle. Of course, Snape had been a Spy for 18 years and hadn’t spent a day not atoning for his previous transgressions as a Death Eater; he’d also paid the ultimate price once during the battle, only to be revived by green eyes and a flaming blue fire.

The other, well Draco had never **really** followed in his Father’s footsteps; proving so in the fact that he was **unable** to off a weakened Dumbledore on the Astronomy Tower, Sixth year. Not only this, but he had **known** who Harry was when they had been dragged to Malfoy Manor, despite his face being disfigured by a few rather painful stinging hexes.

His aunt hadn’t even rattled him, he’d shaken his head and kept silent, even though Harry had seen the recognition in those steel grey irises. The young man had also fought on their side in the final confrontation and had even heartbreakingly had to kill his own Father for fear that he would have been killed first, without a second thought; a self-defence case didn’t hurt the idiots chances.

The fact he had tossed his wand to Harry at some point whilst fighting Voldemort during the fighting, and that ultimately the wand had taken care of the bastard once and for all elsewhere later, probably helped too.

Sighing and leaning back into the window seat, his head tilted awkwardly against the paned glass, the raven continued to stare out, eyes unfocused, unseeing into the misted darkness.


	2. Chapter One

**CHAPTER I**

**The restored castle, a new school year.**

**Welcome Feasts and nostalgic hat songs.**

Thanks to many hands **and** wands, Hogwarts was amended and in practically full working order in time for the students to arrive. The loud blast of the Hogwarts Express signalling its depart from 9 and ¾ cut into the conversation of three best friends.

It was a slightly stilted conversation, but one, nonetheless.

‘Harry, do you know what you’re going to do after N.E.W.T’s?’

After he graduated? Uh. No. Harry shrugged, letting out a deep sigh as he momentarily closed his aching eyes. There was a heavy thumping going on behind his right cornea that he just couldn’t seem to get rid of and he’d already taken 3 headache relievers **and** an aspirin.

He wasn’t sure that **wasn’t** why he had a headache. His gaze was on the platform slowly disappearing down the track as they headed out into the countryside on the large red and black steam engine; this was such an integral part of going to Hogwarts, they’d not wanted to miss it.

All having the same thought had put them in **this** situation, because **this** was the only compartment that didn’t have people that wanted to idolise them for being “Incredibly awesome!”

‘Hermione.’ He said delicately. ‘We haven’t even gotten back to Hogwarts yet. We’ve just left the station actually. We’ve been rebuilding the castle for weeks now. When would I have had the time between that, nightmares, and this moment, to think about what I want to do **after** we graduate?’

She huffed, her posture puffing up. ‘Well, I already know what I’m going to be doing.’ Her arms crossed across her breast, folding above a pile of books and a large over-fluffed, someone definitely punched it in the face, cat. ‘…And so does Ron, don’t you?’ She turned to the redhead with a clear look.

‘Uh. Yeah.’ He floundered. ‘I’ll probably go to Auror Training but help out Fred and George in the Joke Shop; you know, some extra galleons in the pockets. Never hurts.’ He shrugged awkwardly, whispering. He spoke up. ‘You could always come and be an Auror with me?’

The raven shook his head, ‘Nah. Honestly, I don’t think I want to be an Auror anymore, I mean, I’m sick and tired of chasing bad guys for everyone, let alone myself, for an entire two lifetimes, so…Sorry.’ He shifted a shoulder, lifting it with an apologetic smile on his tanned, but pallid, complete lack of sleep, features.

‘Ah. Well that’s alright, mate. You could always grab a job at Fred and George’s Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes.’ He laughed easily enough. Were they just going to pretend?

The tilting of the raven’s head and the calculating look that spread, though it wasn’t entirely to do with Ron’s joking, across his eyes, seemed to make Hermione believe she’d better interject. ‘That isn’t a proper job, Harry.’

Harry stared at her. ‘Well, no…But do I really need one anyway? Not that I really need one at the Joke Shop since I’m their investor; this you know.’ He pointed at Ron here. Who nodded; he’d gotten over this, thank god. Harry wasn’t sure how to speak about Ginny though. **Were** they pretending?

‘I’ve more than enough money in my vaults to last me a life time without having to lift a finger to work. Why should I really **need** a proper job?’ He said again. ‘Besides. Even if it weren’t the joke shop, and let’s face it, I probably wouldn’t be any good at it anyway, don’t I deserve to have a little fun in my chosen line of work, Hermione?’

‘They’d pay you.’ Ron told him. He nodded, knowing this already. He was starting to feel the awkward moment getting deeper so stood quickly to his feet, even though it probably **was** just his own. He just couldn’t get the image out of his thoughts, the way Ron’s little sister had been attacked, how she had screamed, how he hadn’t been able to do anything, that the one person that **tried** had gotten to her just that **1 second** too late. He couldn’t stop blaming himself, so **really** didn’t know how to talk to her brother, even if he **seemed** okay; obviously, he wasn’t right?

But then, maybe Harry was the only one blaming **himself**.

‘Do you guys mind if I go take a walk along the train carriages?’

They blinked. ‘Not at all Harry, go for it.’ She smiled at him. An “I care about you” and “You can talk to us, you know” smile.

He swallowed thickly, his eyes sweeping over the redhead who was bemusedly saying the same thing, and seemingly portraying the same undertones in his blue eyes. Harry would have liked to imagine he saw an, “I don’t blame you, mate” in the other man’s eyes, but if it were there, his green irises were refusing to see it.

“Right. See ya.” Opening the compartment door and slipping out into the corridor, he clicked it shut from behind and took a very deep breath in before shakily sighing it out. He needed some breathing space. He needed to think, though about what he wasn’t entirely sure of yet.

Thinking and being with himself was just about the only thing he’d been doing when they’d left Hogwarts and he’d returned to a dingy depressing Grimmauld Place.

He didn’t want to live there, but that was where he lived.

For now.

He still had to tiptoe passed Mrs Black’s agonising Portrait that was prone to screaming incredibly insulting epithets to anyone that didn’t, “BE FUCKING QUIET” in the entrance hallway. Unfortunately, with the disastrous passing of Sirius, the man left the dreary place to Harry. Though, why he had **no idea** , neither of them liked the place, the place didn’t particularly like them; so why?

He would constantly ask no one this as he lay prone on Sirius’ old bed, staring up into the cobwebbed ceiling and slowly twirling the old creepy skeletal mobile with a small whirlwind of magic.

Eventually, **eventually** he did plan on cleaning the place up, but it would have to wait until he was no longer required elsewhere. Until that time, Dobby was taking care of the house in his absence, with his girlfriend Winky; which had been incredibly shocking news for the raven.

Who knew? Obviously, House Elves **do** reproduce.

He walked further down the aisle of the train carriage, hearing what appeared to be screaming coming from one of the farther compartments. When he reached it, he peaked in through the door, disillusioning himself since they were largely made of glass panelling. _At some point_ , he wondered, _I must have wandered down to the Slytherin carriages_.

The compartment belonged to none other than Draco Sodding Malfoy, and his “Friends.” The blonde was indeed **sodding** , wet that is. The raven blinked, that’s quite odd. There didn’t appear to be water balloons or anything of the like and no one had their wands drawn but being drenched didn’t seem to be what the blonde was screeching about, in fact, Harry would hazard a guess and say the aristocrat probably didn’t even **notice** he was completely wet from head to shoe.

‘Drak-y. Darling. Please stop your shouting!’

‘Why should I?!’

Parkinson cringed. ‘Because **darling** , people are going to start noticing.’

‘Really?’ He spat. ‘Pans. I couldn’t care less. Let them hear, who fucking cares?! And cut the crap. Stop calling me Drak-y and darling. Shit. I fucking hate that! My name is Draco. Pansy. **D-R-A-C-O**.’ He sounded his own name out as he seemed to glare darkly around the entire interior cabin.

‘Cut what crap exactly Draco.’ She sneered at him; jaw clenched angrily.

‘I’m not your fiancé anymore. I never fucking wanted to be. You don’t get it do you?!’ He screamed, suddenly grabbing at his blonde hair and yanking.

Parkinson growled and squeaked indignantly, a feat. ‘Don’t. get. What?!’

The blonde seemed to deflate almost as soon as he’d puffed up. He sighed heavily, let go of his fist full of blonde and threw himself backwards on the wall length green seat, apparently now dry with his head in his hands. ‘I don’t have anything anymore…’ He whispered, almost broken.

Harry was leaning closer, trying to hear.

‘That’s not true…’ The brunette crouched down before the blonde.

‘Yes. It is, and now he’s gone…Tu m'as quitté au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de toi. ’ He grumbled.

_Malfoy speaks French? No. **Of course** the tosser speaks French. _

She seemed to take a moment. ‘Who’s gone?’ Her voice was gentle, her hand hovering above the knee in tight black trousers as she tried to console an apparent distraught Draco Malfoy.

‘Se—’ He choked on the name. A half sob escaping instead as he scrubbed furiously at his eyes in annoyance of himself for breaking down like this but unable to stop the spiralling downfall before his close schoolmates. ‘Severus. Pansy he’s gone. He left. He left **me**. He was all I had left, and he just **left** me!’ This time he shouted, well, wailed really. Harry cringed on the other side of the sliding door, Pansy and Co. cringed from within.

 _Snape’s gone?_ The raven thought. _Wait, where’s his Mother?_

Unable to believe that Snape would up and simply disappear. What reason would he have? He wasn’t a criminal, at least not a willing one. All of Harry’s memories had shown not just the people that counted this, but the wizarding world as a whole through the Daily Prophet article that did an expose on Snape’s trial.

‘Why do you believe Snape’s gone? He has to teach Potions again this year doesn’t he? Until his probationary period of 5 years are up right?’ That was Blaise, tall, dark, lithe with an artfully and elegant brow risen on his chocolate skin, his legs beautifully crossed as he sat lounged against the train seat and ignored Theodore Nott huffing and snorting through a “good book”.

The blonde lifted his head and glared darkly. ‘Because…’ He whispered. A deep shuddering sigh. ‘Because he disappeared right after they’d finished the last of the schools repairs. He’d promised to come to the flat for my birthday, but he never showed. I spent my birthday alone, for the first time in my life.’ He uttered.

 _Flat? Oh. Right. Malfoy Manor had been ceased by the Ministry and Malfoy had been given a Flat in downtown Muggle London._ Apparently something to do with “Learning more humility” or something like that.

‘I tried Fire-calling his house, but nobody answered. I owled with Artemis and he never answered those either, so, I went there, you know to check if he was alright because there are still Death Eater’s on the loose, but the whole place was deserted. It was dark, everything was closed up. No one was there! I even worked my way past his wards, and still nothing!’

He swallowed. ‘He’s gone.’

‘Perhaps Draco, He’s simply gone back to Hogwarts early?’

‘Don’t patronize me Zabini. I know he wasn’t there. I know he’s not **there**. He’s completely gone. Disparu.’ He sniffed.

‘Hm. I don’t believe you.’ Blaise spoke up, his voice sympathetic though. The narrowing of the blonde’s eyes almost had the raven taking a step back in the hallway, but he didn’t. His body so riveted.

‘Fine. Don’t believe. Do whatever you want but you’ll know when we get there, when we’re inside the Great Hall waiting for that stupid hat to stop singing and sort the first years into rivalling houses, you’ll know I was right.’ He huffed.

‘Whatever.’

The whole compartment then lapsed into silence except the heavy breathing that Draco was doing and the almost indistinct little half sobs escaping from his throat behind his hands and knees. _Woah. You’d think with the way Malfoy was behaving he’d lost another relative, not his Teacher?_

Harry furrowed his brow in deep thought, the tip of his tongue protruding from his plump bitten lips. Turning slowly after a moment, he headed back for the nearest empty compartment; He ran back into his friends’.

Slowly but surely the train ride came to a halting stop at Hogsmeade Station, their compartment silent. They’d jump aboard the Thestral drawn carriages that would take them up to the magic castle that sat magnificently illuminated on the hill of the Scottish Highlands. They walked off the train together only to diverge from one another. Hermione heading to do her new Duty of “Sheep dog” and Ron, went who knows where before they were converging back together in an overcrowded carriage. Neville, Luna, her boyfriend Ralph, and some young pretty woman by the name of Bo; golden hair, golden eyes, olive complexion and fine cheek bones, lithe figure, sweet voice.

Angelic. Or a Veela, not that they were immediately prone to incredibly humiliating displays of idiocy; not that he was susceptible to such wiles.

The raven was the first to break the silence of a jerking ride. ‘How are you guys?’ He asked gently, voice low.

‘Alright. Better I su ’pose.’ Neville mumbled, running his hand over a new plant he’d recently been either gifted or had bought from somewhere.

‘They’ll always be here.’ She said quietly in her usual mystical tone, finding a new place next to him and shoving something beneath his nose. He frowned, head leaning back. It was a shiny dappled pink rock, no bigger than a small river pebble.

‘What’s this?’ He asked, raising a brow as Luna dropped it into his hand.

‘It’s a Bloom stone.’

‘…Which is…’ He said slowly, now staring back at her.

‘It will make sense.’

He blinked. ‘Will it?’

She nodded once, a brilliant smile on her features as she turned from him, stood once more, wobbled slightly as their carriage sprang over a pot hole in the dirt track up the hillside, then sat herself beside boyfriend Ralph and “Bo”.

Harry blinked, hand clutching the small smooth pebble. ‘Right…Thanks.’

She didn’t appear to hear him.

**[][][]**

The welcoming feast pre-rituals as per usual held no interest for those students that had already been through it many times before. McGonagall’s announcements were hardly different from those Dumbledore used to make, though they held a different weight in the words, the way she delivered them with a sterner tone.

The Hat, though tattered and a few strands unstitched, sung powerfully and without hesitation, dropping in its tired two Knuts about House Rivalries, Friendship First and keeping away from Trouble.

Gryffindor had gained seven new little Firsties.

A shock was that Malfoy had been right in his assumption that Snape had deserted his probation, because the man wasn’t there. Harry frowned and flicked his eyes to the Slytherin table; a bunch of Snakes were having a hushed conversation, gesturing wildly with their hands at the Head Table as they leaned over to desperately speak words at the abandoned blonde.

Why would Snape do this?

Draco alone had his eyes downcast at the grain of the table, his dinner plate pushed as far away from him as he could push it without seeming rude to the other person that would actually **eat** dinner. The blonde was muttering lowly, presumably saying something unsavoury about the way Blaise Zabini sat stunned beside him, his mouth uncharacteristically opened in shock.

‘Now, I’m sorry to say that Potions this term will be cancelled as our Potions Master is unable to be here at the present time. I wish not to repeat myself, but I **must** stress the import of **not** entering the Dark Forest. That it is strictly forbidden, and any student caught entering or exiting the forest will be suspended from extracurricular activities and will get a months-worth of detention with Mister Filch.’ ‘With that warning out of the way, let us eat.’ Everyone including Draco’s and Harry’s heads had spun to the new Headmistress at this particular news about Potions. Cancelled? **Unable**?

Why? Was there something wrong? Was it simply a cover-up for failure to conform to Ministry guidelines? No Potions. No Slytherin Head of House then, and no one for young ones, **or** the older ones, namely Malfoy, to confide in; presumably, they do that with Snape just as much as any Gryffindor’s with McGonagall, or any students with both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Heads of House?

Granted, he was silently celebrating the halt of Potions since it definitely wasn’t one of his **favourite** subjects taught here, but he had become somewhat more competent and able to focus better in class; a new, **proper** prescription certainly helped. Was there really going to be absolutely no Potions that term? What about those that **needed** the subject before taking their N.E.W.T’s?

‘Can you believe it? No more Potions!’ Ron’s voice was loud with excitement, and he wasn’t the only one.

Harry and Hermione just hummed non-committedly because neither of them felt the same way.

 **[][][]**

**Slytherin Table:**

‘Damn it Draco. You were right, you prick. He’s not here at all.’ Blaise murmured, his fork mashing his peas with idle abandon as he gazed unfocused at the Head Table and the seat in which the man was missing.

‘Yeah. I told you didn’t I? Mais où est-il allé?’ He sniffed.

‘Maybe he quit?’ Pansy suggested. The Slytherin closest to her, hearing sharply turned their buzzing ears in their direction with stunned expressions; she scowled back at them. ‘What? It isn’t like he was hiding the fact he hated teaching “Snot-nosed brats” right. Why is it such a stretch that he might decide he didn’t want to be jailed inside Hogwarts in a job he didn’t want to do anymore?’

‘He was on probation Pansy. Why would he do that? He could go to prison for skipping his probation like this, and if he decided to quit and go hide somewhere remote, why wouldn’t he tell me? I’m his fucking **GODSON**.’ He angrily whispered; all but shouted into her reared back face. His fists were tightly clenched, and his teeth were audibly grinding.

‘ **I don’t know**.’ She hissed just as angry now.

Draco scowled down at the potatoes that were now mysteriously on his plate and stabbed one viciously with his fork that he almost split the plate beneath the root vegetable entirely in half.

The table fell silent immediately.

**[][][]**

‘Where do you think he might be?’

‘Who?’ This was muttered around a pile of chewed up food in the redheads mouth.

Harry scrunched up his features ‘Ew. Ron. Gross’ his head turning to properly tell off his decent manners lacking friend. Somehow, despite having this **massive** anvil hanging over their heads in the form of Harry’s elephant-sized guilt over Ginny and her devastating loss to the Weasley’s being entirely Harry’s fault, they were speaking as if nothing was wrong and Harry wasn’t entirely blaming himself, over and over and over when he looked at his best friend.

…Not sure that was super healthy.

He went on, ‘Snape, Ron.’

A brief empty mouth formed an “Oh” before it was filled again by mashed up potato, peas, and something that looked like bacon. He was talking now though, spraying the pieces across the table. ‘Not sure. Doesn’t look like McGonagall knows though, does it?’

 _Ew_. ‘Being honest, I ended up walking myself down to the Slytherin end carriages on the train ride here, and overheard Draco and his friends. He seemed to already know that Snape was gone, but seemingly not **where** he might have gone too. Seemed rather upset about it actually.’ He jerked his head backwards a sec. ‘Still does.’

Unscrewing her face Hermione turned away from their friend and his bad table manners to reply, her brown eyes searching the Slytherin table across them, tracking across the heads that bowed over their meals, whispered random crap into their neighbours ears, and one blonde that sat morose, stirring his potatoes into mash. ‘She doesn’t appear to. But how would…Draco…’ She raised a brow at the use of the first name, having clearly noticed Harry had done so first. ‘know that Professor Snape was already gone?’

The raven shrugged. ‘Malfoy said something about Snape promising to spend the day at his new muggle flat for the prat’s birthday.’ ‘What?’ He asked then, ‘What was that look for?’

‘What look?’ She said, staring innocently.

‘The look you gave me when you said Draco.’ He pressed.

‘Probably because you said it first, mate. Got to admit, that’s a bit weird for you. Isn’t it?’ He was munching a carrot.

Harry stared between them. ‘Seriously, Ron, please chew your food because that’s really gross?’ He brushed his arm of food debris. ‘Okay, if you say so, we’re adults now though and I just thought. I’m getting tired of the constant ridiculous animosity, so I thought it was about time we got over it. Don’t you? No war. New life. Right?’ He turned to Hermione, barely looking Ron in the eye.

She nodded, smiling tightly. ‘That’s very adult of you, Harry.’

The raven hummed non-committedly, ‘I don’t know if he’d go for a truce but it’s worth a shot. If not, I’ll just start by calling him by his first name every-time I see or mention him in conversation and see how that goes?’ He shrugged a shoulder.

Ron eyed him through widened eyes.

‘What?’ He asked.

The redhead quickly shook his head, swallowing his mouthful.

Harry stood. ‘Okay. Well, I think I’ll be heading up to Gryffindor Tower now, seeing as dinner looks like it’s over and, shouldn’t you be escorting the Firsties up there Hermione?’ He questioned.

The brunette’s mouth formed an ‘O’ as she seemed to remember and quickly pushed herself to her feet, rushing off calling for all the new first years that Gryffindor had gained; others were doing the same. The raven walked past her whispering in her ear, ‘What’s the password?’

‘The courage is always there’ She whispered back, watching as one of her best friends walked off, a hand behind him waving in thanks, his other inside the pocket of his trousers. She wished he’d talk to her, if not her at least to Ronald; the both of them couldn’t just pretend things were okay. It wasn’t like the Weasley’s or Ron for that matter really blamed the raven for all that had happened. She shook her head, waving her arms in a bid for short attention spans to direct on her as she walked them through a few short house rules.

Harry veered off to the left as he headed up the stairs, heading elsewhere and wouldn’t retire to the tower until well past curfew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All very rough translations, all through Google Translate, so I will sincerely apologise if I butcher the French language in the little that Draco speaks throughout this story. 
> 
> Tu m'as quitté au moment où j'avais  
> le plus besoin de toi; "You left me when I needed you the most". 
> 
> Disparu; "Gone/ Missing/ Vanished". 
> 
> Mais où est-il allé; "But where did he go?"


	3. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER II**

**First lessons and odd gifts glow?**

It was early morning; it had to have only been about 5 as the sun was only just beginning to rise above the hills. Rubbing gritty eyes and sitting up in bed against his pillows, Harry frowned slightly as he felt a strange vibrating sensation start in his chest. Looking down he noticed that the blushing pebble Luna had given him was the cause, humming against the middle of his chest, flush against his skin, dangling from the silver weaved chain the gift was attached to.

Lifting the rock he could definitely confirm it was the cause of the vibration and it wasn’t somehow his body being strange this morning. Frowning at this, letting the gift sit in the centre of his palm, he wondered if it was just his imagination or if it was actually growing hot; perhaps the whole thing was a trick of the mind? Surely rocks wouldn’t simply begin to vibrate and heat up?

_Hmm._ Perhaps he shouldn’t take gifts from strange women? Even if they were friends, it couldn’t be denied that Luna just couldn’t be considered, “Normal” and “Average”, even considering they were magically inclined and normal and average weren’t commonly used.

He shrugged, letting it slip from his palm and stood slowly from his bed with a sigh, testing the floorboards before placing his feet fully down and heading for the bathroom. He supposed he might as well get dressed for the first day of classes of a new school year, his **last**.

He spent longer in the shower than usual, moaning as the warm spray washed over his straining muscles and began to ease them. Another muscle began to wake as he rubbed soap into his chest and down his sides, slowly he brushed a soaped hand over his straining erection, this eliciting a low moan from the back of his throat; he didn’t often wank, let alone in the shower where anyone could walk in and hear him.

Perhaps he should start getting up early to do so? Surely no one would walk in so early? Wrapping his hand around his cock he began pulling down the foreskin, pushing it back up slowly, drag and pull, up and down. His body leaned back against the tiled stall wall, the water cascading over the top of his head as he let his imagination run for a bit.

As he fantasied his grip became steadily faster, a bit harsher, a bit tighter. His fingertip sliding every now and then over the sensitised head, then down to tug at his sack, staving off a quick release. He should milk the opportunity for all it was worth, right?

Then he heard rustling down the hallway. **_Fuck_**. He quickly rushed to bring himself to completion as that person walked slowly and tiredly into the bathroom to relieve themselves of a full bladder.

_Fuck._

He bit harshly down on his lip, hard-pressed to keep the final moan of release escaping as he shot his load before him and it was washed away by the spray of the shower head. He may have let out some involuntary noise because Neville seemed to jerk, spin his head and stare widely, coughing as he turned a bright red to mirror Harry’s current complexion above the half wall. ‘Uh. Sorry.’

Harry quickly let his flagging manhood go and scratched his neck sheepishly as he shook his wild and drenched head, water droplets flying everywhere within the stall, not trusting himself to speak quite yet.

‘You…uh…You’re up early Harry?’ Neville, stuttering, questioned as he quickly flushed the toilet and hurried over to the basins. He was doing a good job of trying not to look, but even the nape of Neville’s neck was a deeper scarlet than Harry’s.

He had always thought it was odd for a men’s shower-room to be done this way, where the stalls were half-walls and had no fucking doors. He didn’t for a minute think that Neville hadn’t at least seen a glimpse of long limp flesh dangling between his tanned thighs in the mirrors.

His blue eyes were everywhere as he hurried to wash his hands.

‘Yeah, I guess so.’ Harry mumbled, a hand reaching behind him to turn off the faucet and stepping out with a wet squelching beneath his feet on the tiled floors. He grabbed his towel, wrapped it around his waist and set to drying his unwavering birds nest with another he swiped from nearby.

They said nothing as they headed back to the dormitory. He could feel Neville’s eyes on his body as he walked behind him, his nervous energy almost effecting Harry and making him edgy. His body was still dripping as they closed the door behind themselves and changed directions to their own beds. He saw Neville snap his curtains closed and thought he heard the almost indistinct “Oh my god” moaned behind them.

He blinked, eyes widening and his lips pressing tightly together.

_Huh. Okay then._

He stared down at his half nakedness a moment. Head tilted.

**[][][]**

He was still trying to resignedly dry his hair with a towel a half hour later, beyond his curtains. He hadn’t heard anything since from Neville’s bed and wasn’t sure if the other man had gone back to bed or if a privacy ward had simply encompassed the man’s four-poster. He jumped down the stairs two at a time with a, ‘Later Nev!’ tossed over his shoulder, and came to an abrupt halt at the bottom of the stairs when he heard loud voices.

‘Ronald Weasley!’

‘What? I’m in the middle of a chess game here Hermione!’

He blinked. Head turning back to the staircase, then turning back to the somewhat crowded common room.

A huff. ‘Ronald I am trying to tell you something important. Listen to me!’

A deep-hearted sigh and he turned to face her. ‘Alright, alright. Keep your panties on, I’m listening. What’s wrong?’

She suddenly grew very nervous and very quiet. ‘No, not here.’

‘But you just…’ He grumbled.

‘Not here. Um. Over there.’ She pointed to the vacant corner as she snapped a hand out and seized the redhead’s wrist, dragging him, feet stumbling over each other. The moment the couple walked away, Harry strode over to the chair Ron had vacated and claimed it for himself.

‘What was that all about?’ He asked, a thumb pointing toward the couple where Hermione was now gesticulating wildly, pointing between them, at herself and then watching anxiously as Ron seemed to be paling dramatically fast.

The raven frowned.

‘Not a clue. Want to play chess?’

Harry laughed, shook his head, and said, ‘Nah. I’m no good.’

He got a shrug back and an ‘Alright’ before the raven turned his head back to look in Ron and Hermione’s direction. His eyes widened when he realised the redhead had actually fainted. Hermione looked worried, her lip between her teeth and her wand in her hand as she tried vainly to revive the ginger from his slumber; eventually she turned to look at Harry, gesturing for his help, he presumed anyway.

He went, he gave her a look when she said nothing, looking down at their unconscious friend. Sighing she leaned in, looking around discreetly before murmuring behind an added hand and muffliato into his ear; what she whispered caused his brows to rise incredulously and his foot to take a shocked step backwards, his mouth to drop and a louder then he really should have, ‘Holy shit Hermione! No wonder he fainted like that.’ He waved drastically.

‘Hm.’ Silence. ‘I think it was overdramatic, if he had simply listened to me in the first place then this wouldn’t have happened. We only have ten minutes before classes start, that only gives us a few tries to wake him.’

Harry was still in shock.

‘So are you guys like…’ He questioned, not having known.

‘No. We aren’t.’ She mumbled. ‘We were comforting each other. I don’t think either of us intended for it to go **that** far.’

‘Wow.’ He kept whispering.

Hermione kept frowning at him.

It took them those ten minutes to revive Ron and another ten to actually get to their class which unfortunately made them twenty minutes later to a class taught by Headmistress McGonagall; they ended up with detention right after dinner that night for their trouble, she had gone to deduct points before huffing when she remembered they were excluded from the points system because they were “ **returning** ” students.

**[][][]**

‘Mate, no offense but that’s starting to get creepy.’

The raven blinked and stared at his friend oddly. He didn’t say anything and just continued to spoon in mash from his plate.

‘That.’ He pointed. ‘The thing Loony gave you; you think it has some weird curse or something because it’s actually glowing.’

_Wasn’t it weirder that you have a large family, have probably been given the talk by your parents **and** five older siblings and you **still** got our friend pregnant? _ He wanted to say but then realised what Ron had said and looked downwards. The rock at the end of the necklace, that had vibrated just that morning **and** had heated beneath his intense stare, was once more humming low and now **glowing** eerily. Yup. It was creepy.

‘It is a little strange. Who gave it to you again?’

_Was she not listening?_

‘Luna.’

‘May I look at it?’ She questioned. He nodded, shrugging. He reached up to try and remove it so she could take a closer look, but it refused to come lose from around his neck. Frowning, he tried again, tugging at the interlocking chain of steel.

He tried to make it sound like he wasn’t freaked out. ‘That’s odd.’

‘What is it?’

‘…It won’t come off.’ He said slowly, licking his lips nervously.

‘Beg your pardon?’

‘I can’t get it off.’ He reiterated.

‘Perhaps it has a charm to counteract someone removing it forcefully?’ Hermione’s tone seemed to go for reassuring, but you could see that she didn’t believe such a charm would be placed on a gift. She was now worried for her friend’s safety.

‘Yeah, you’re probably right. I’m sure it’s fine. I’ll just try being gentle.’ He smiled at her, a small furrow between his brows. A sure sign that he was worried about himself because when he tried again with a gentle touch, it **still** refused to be removed. It grew hotter, the vibration becoming fierce beneath his shirt collar. The glow was making it seem scarlet instead of blush pink.

Shaking his raven head, Harry stood, hands on the edge of the table. ‘I’ll be right back.’ He said, hurrying over to the Ravenclaw table to confront the whitehaired woman. He tapped her on the shoulder.

She turned, smiling brilliantly up at him with her crystal eyes. ‘Harry.’

‘Luna. Hey look, I wanted to ask you about the necklace you gave me yesterday?’

‘Yes?’

‘Um. Right. Okay, well, the rock or whatever it is. It’s actually glowing scarlet and it appears to be humming, vibrating fiercely against my chest and seems to be growing hotter with each second.’

She only smiled.

That worried him more.

He swallowed.

‘Luna. What is this thing? How do I get it off?’ He asked her.

‘Don’t worry about it Harry. That isn’t for me to tell you. It isn’t dangerous, it will help you. I promise. Go sit back with Ron and Hermione and finish your lunch Harry.’ She patted his hand that was hanging clenching by his thigh.

‘Help me? Help me with what? Also how is feeling like this thing is going to burn a whole straight through my chest, helping me?’

‘It isn’t dangerous. Yes, it will help you.’ She laughed. ‘Go Harry. It’s fine.’

‘O-o-kay.’ He wasn’t sure he believed that but seriously confused, the raven spun and walked back to the Gryffindor table in bafflement.

‘Well what did she say?’

‘Anything important, like how to take it off?’

‘Um. She said it wasn’t bad, what it’s doing. Apparently it won’t hurt me, it will also apparently help me in some way, but she didn’t say how. Personally, I’m a bit disbelieving because the heat is really uncomfortable, and it keeps dropping back under my collar every time I shift it atop the fabric. It burns. How exactly does a necklace help anyone?’ He questioned, a worried brow staring at his friends.

‘Well.’ Hermione went slowly. ‘Not harming you is good news, but yes, I’m not sure if it’s actually burning you that isn’t harmful.’ She stared. Nodded. ‘Luna is always being unpredictable, but she isn’t lacking any intelligence, all the same, I think we ought to find out just what this rock actually is.’ She smiled, concerned for him.

‘Yeah. Probably best.’ He nodded, agreeing.

**[][][]**

So that’s exactly what they did, straight after their assigned detention of course, is head straight for the Library. Madam Pince’s quiet and aggravatingly organised domain.

‘What did you say was the name of the stone, Harry?’ Hermione asked.

‘Bloom stone.’

Five hours of consecutively researching and coming up unsuccessful with their findings the Trio finally decided that perhaps there simply **was** no such thing and Luna had once again made it up, or, because it really was odd, there were simply no books on the subject at Hogwarts?

Harry kept fiddling with it beneath his collar; since every time he tried to push it above the collar of his shirt it would fall back in and stubbornly sit right across the centre of his chest, resting on the thump, thump of his heart that didn’t like the heat and humming vibrations any more than he did, he was resorting to casting cooling charms on it every 10 minutes when the one before it would wear off.

‘Could it be rare or something?’ He questioned, voice low, barely any more than a whisper because he’d been told just a few minutes ago that he was shouting when he hadn’t been speaking above a whisper.

‘Perhaps. Maybe we should take it to Professor McGonagall or Snape?’

Ron’s eyes bugged out, ‘Hermione are you serious?’

‘Of course I am Ronald. We know nothing about this stone, Luna is being closed-mouth about it and she’s the **only** one that knows anything about it. There isn’t a single book in Hogwarts Library and for all **we** know it could be really dangerous! Do you want to risk Harry like that? You’re his best friend Ronald.’ She stared heatedly. 

The man swallowed.

Harry closed his eyes a moment.

‘Of course not. No. I know I am. We are. If Hogwarts doesn’t have books shouldn’t we owe it to ourselves to try somewhere else first? Besides, we couldn’t involve Snape anyway, remember? He’s not here.’

‘Oh. No. that’s right. I forgot!’ Hermione had the tone of someone greatly pained by the sudden confirmation.

‘McGonagall would probably chew us out anyway.’ Ron said further.

Harry started to frown, though he agreed with Ron about McGonagall. He didn’t really want to hear an earful of being “more careful”. ‘Helloooo?!’ Harry announced, annoyed.

They both stopped ahead of him, as they’d left the library talking.

‘We’re sorry Harry but with Luna the only one that knows? Perhaps talking to McGonagall, even for a lecture first, would be a good idea?’

‘You think I deserve one don’t you?’ He questioned, sighing. ‘I do get it, okay? I was stupid for taking it, not asking any questions, and then putting it around my fucking neck. I’m sorry okay? But honestly? I actually **do** trust Luna.’ They stared at him. ‘Alright?’ He went on, ‘Alright? I trust her that it isn’t actually dangerous, though I don’t trust that it is going to “Help me” somehow or that the things it does, as a **rock** isn’t a bit on the freaky side.’ He acquiesced.

‘Oh alright.’ She said. ‘But when it does something that hurts you, actually hurts you, don’t come crying to me Harry Potter.’ He hadn’t actually told them that he’d been using cooling charms the entire time in the library. Perhaps it was better that way? The brunette huffed and threw up her hands as she walked ahead of them. ‘I’m going to bed, so do whatever you like until curfew. Perhaps talk?!’ She threw over her shoulder, turning a corner.

They turned and looked at each other, smiled awkwardly, shuffled their feet a bit and Harry mumbled something about forgetting his bookbag back in the Library and rushed back that way.

‘Night!’ He shouted behind him.

He heard a mumbled, ‘Night mate’ before disappearing ‘round the next curve in the hallway. He paused there, taking a few deep breaths. It had felt like his chest had ceased up; he hadn’t really been about to have a panic attack just at the **thought** of talking with Ron?

_Jesus. What the fuck is wrong with me?_

**[][][]**

By the time Harry decided he’d better get back to the common room and to his dormitory for sleep, it was almost daylight and going to sleep now was probably not a good idea if he didn’t want to take someone’s head off for waking him in half an hour. One or two younger year students were already up and about, lounging on the couches in the common room where he decided to plunk his own behind, sprawling with a huge yawn in a fine cushiony armchair.

As the minutes ticked by the raven’s eyelids began feeling heavy, his lithe body slipping further sideways in the armchair, until he finally found himself deeply asleep; only to be woken some-time later by a sharp shooting pain throughout his body. ‘Ouch! What the fuck!’ He swore loudly, jumping straight up from the chair, shooting daggers at the up and about younger years, thinking that perhaps one of them might have played some dare trick on him, or something just as annoying.

‘Did one of you shoot a hex at me?’ He growled; emeralds narrowed.

‘No sir.’ The squeak was a little First year.

‘Nah ah.’ An even smaller First year, looking really scared of him, hiding behind a third First year holding huge books looking like a miniature Hermione. _Hah. That’s kind of cute._

His eyes swivelled to the side, as did his head, now staring straight at a Fourth and Fifth year sitting in the corner of the room playing an early exploding snap game. ‘Did you then?’

‘No.’

‘Nope.’

Harry glowered, unbelieving but he **had** been woken up by **something**. If it wasn’t some daring prank then what **had** woken him so aggressively? Since he was now out of his favourite chair and once more awake, he thought he might just head up to the boy’s dormitory to sleep just **a little** longer before someone woke him up and he was expelled for taking that persons eye out.

As soon as he ascended the stairs and his raven mess hit the pillow, he was out like a light. That was until he was jerked awake again by a sharp shooting pain racing up his spine, straight through his neck up to his brain. He grabbed desperately at both sides of his head, his face scrunched up in agony, whole body tensed.

**_What the hell?!_** ‘What is this?’ He whispered, staring around the dark interior of their dorm. There was no one standing over his bed, no one poking their wands through their closed curtains, no lights on; they were all sleeping soundly. So if it isn’t them, then what was it?

His brows went down in a set frown, largely confused.

When the next sharp pain made itself known, he was wide awake to feel it, and wished he weren’t; the pain was incredible. He almost screamed, would have, had he not quickly shoved his fist into his mouth, drawing blood as his teeth dug deep into flesh.

The scarlet dripped down his wrist, dropping onto his uncovered shorts. ‘Shit.’ He groaned, just barely removing his knuckles, pressing them to his bloodied lips. Another pain rent his body, his whole frame rocking on the mattress. He twitched when the rock on his chest burned red hot; it was like someone was holding an opened flame to his flesh. When it actually felt as though it had burned **straight** through his skin, he scrambled to unsuccessfully remove the torturous stone; and screamed.

Then he blacked out, probably waking the entire dormitory.


	4. Chapter Three

**CHAPTER III**

**He what?**

When Ronald Weasley awoke that morning, it wasn’t because his stomach was clenching with hunger, no it was because he’d been forcefully ripped from slumber; and not only **him**.

‘What’s going on?’ He mumbled.

Everyone was crowding around Harry’s bed. There was no one there, though the bed did **appear** to have been slept in recently. ‘Did he get up early?’ He questioned.

They shook their heads. ‘Didn’t you hear?’

‘Hear?’ He frowned.

‘The scream?’ Neville shook.

‘It was pretty blood-curdling. It woke us all up pretty harshly. Then when we got up to check what the hell was going on, Neville was saying it had been Potter, but you know…He’s gone.’ He waved toward the empty bed, the sheets a mess and slightly dappled with scarlet flecks.

The redhead flicked his eyes between all the new dorm members and then toward Neville, then to the doorway. He started for his trunk and his clothes, heading for the bathroom down the hallway and then down to the common room where he met Hermione.

‘Morning Ronald.’ They still hadn’t spoken about the predicament they were now in, but now wasn’t the time either. How did he mention to her that Harry had screamed and disappeared, and not cause her to panic?

He leaned over, whispering in her ear to divert attention, appearing like he was about to kiss her. ‘Morning Mione. There’s something I need to tell, please don’t freak out.’ He didn’t let her say a word. ‘Harry’s gone.’

‘What?’

‘He screamed this morning, woke us, then when we all got up, he’d disappeared, right there from his bed. But, maybe he used the—’

‘Invisibility Cloak?’ She gasped. ‘But why?’

‘No idea?’

‘He did mention nightmares the other day?’

‘True…’ He mumbled.

‘Perhaps we should check the Astronomy Tower before heading down to the Great Hall? Check there.’ She was nodding with her words. Ron began nodding with her but as they headed out and up, there was no Harry at the Tower, he wasn’t anywhere heading back down the six floors before the Great Hall either and his messy head couldn’t be seen among the early risers chatting at the house tables.

They sighed deeply. Worried. ‘Go sit down Ron, I won’t be but a moment. There’s someone I wish to speak too.’ She smiled, tightly and then shoved him the opposite direction to which she was heading.

‘Luna.’

‘Oh, good morning Hermione.’

‘Good morning. I need you to tell me what Harry has been wearing around his neck the last few days.’

‘A Bloom stone.’

‘Yes. I know that. But **what** is it? What does it do?’

‘He will find out.’

‘ **He** is missing.’ She glowered; her brown eyes intense as she pierced the dirty blonde with an agonised stare.

‘Perhaps you haven’t looked hard enough?’ Luna was smiling.

It wasn’t comforting that she believed this was nothing.

‘Doesn’t Harry often go missing? I’m sure he’ll turn up soon.’

Growing angry with the young Ravenclaw oddball, Hermione stomped away back to Ron, sitting at their house table, and smacking the wood.

The redhead jumped. ‘I take it, it didn’t go very well then?’

She hissed. ‘I didn’t get anything we didn’t **already** know.’

‘Damn. We think it was the necklace then? I’ve asked the other Gryffindor’s, but they haven’t seen him either. Actually they said they’d **seen** him this morning, but they didn’t see him leave. When I asked if they’d seen the portrait open and close by itself, they gave me funny looks when they said “No”.’

She laughed a moment. ‘Oh Ron.’ But she was still angry. ‘We’ll go to classes I suppose, then work out what to do about finding Harry. It isn’t like anyone would stop to search for him.’

**[][][]**

Groaning loudly Harry rubbed the back of his head; it felt as though it had been slammed heavily onto a concrete floor, strange considering he was in a very well furnished bedroom, the carpet soft and velvety, traced with silver and entirely forest green.

The walls were a deep forest green too, the molding was a dark brown and a white decal of a forest went around the entire room. A massive dark mahogany four-poster sat smack bang in the centre of the chamber, the curtains open and matching the green that dominated the room, the bed sheets were silver, the pillows matched, and the lighting was a soft yellow emanating from sconces on the walls.

A side room caught his eye as the light flickered across a glass paneled doorway; en suite. Shakily coming to his feet, a hand grabbing desperately for the post of the bed when his whole body twitched, his head tilted sideways to view the inside, assuming it would be quite similar to the interior bedroom.

It wasn’t. Instead of forest colours, they were sky colours; deep blues, baby blues and differing whites, greys. The bath was a deep grey, the towels were a soft sky blue, the random lavatory accessories were differing, and the faucets were oddly gold.

He blinked, turning his head in another direction. The far wall held a large walk-in robe, beside the bed was a large armoire in deep cherry. The dark oak doors that would hopefully lead him out of this room, were centred and very obviously locked. _Have I been kidnapped or something?_ He wondered.

Last he remembered; he’d passed out from pain.

‘You have not.’ A sudden voice from the other side of the doors startled him before he frowned fiercely. The voice was vaguely familiar.

‘Where am I and how did I get here?’ He questioned, becoming frustrated when his wobbly legs forced him to face plant the doors and they refused to budge under his hands.

‘Ah. This would be one of the guest bedrooms of this lovely draughty manor that was inherited upon my 17th birthday. I don’t often come here, but I shan’t tell you where that is.’ The voice was whispering.

‘Fucking hell. Tell me!’ He shouted, smashing a fist against the door. He swore again when it hurt and grumbled, holding it to his chest when the familiar voice told him smugly to watch his language. ‘I will not!’

‘Yes. You will Mister Potter.’

Shaking his hurt hand angrily he turned away and strode to the magnificent bed, landing with a thump face first into the silk sheets.

Two minutes later he was pulling a pillow towards himself and screaming frustratingly into its softness. But this set off the painful jabs once more; jumping and swearing as he heard another ‘Language’ from the other side of the tightly closed doorway.

‘If you so wish there is food downstairs, I’m sure you’re quite hungry. First however, you need to calm yourself because it is not helping you. Your anger and frustration and throwing your body around will only make your predicament worse.’

There was a click and clack as the locks and chains were removed from the hallway side of the doorway and the raven felt the rush of magic that swarmed the wood and dissipated the charms.

‘Calm yourself before you come out.’ It was a warning.

He sat quietly on the edge of the mattress, eyeing the door and the voice that sounded so familiar, especially when he said “Mister Potter” in that tone that he just couldn’t seem to decipher. It was right there, at the edge of his grasp. He stood, calming himself forcefully as he reached the golden handle of the door, opening it a gap.

A shadow disappeared down some stairs before he could fully get a glimpse of who was keeping him captive.

‘Hurry it up Potter. If you’re going to eat and collect your strength, you better hop to it before the rest of it starts!’ This was yelled from the bottom of the stairs now.

_Uh?_ ‘Coming!’ Harry muttered as he winced again and descended the stairs two at a time.

**[][][]**

Finding his way down the winding stairs and into what was apparently the kitchen area. What he found inside was white tiled walls, grey marbled floors and countertops and a shining varnished **round** table full with a feast, considering he assumed there was only two of them in the house. _Mm. That looks yummy._

‘I suggest seating yourself at the table Potter. If you are truly hungry, it is probably a good idea to start eating now. If I am correct in my research, the transformation begins soon.’

He paused before coming in, ‘Uh…Transformation?’

‘Indeed.’

He hadn’t yet seen the shadow from before. Hearing this now, the voice so close, the shadow behind another archway, realisation hit. _No. Surely it wasn’t? Snape wouldn’t…Kidnap him, right?_ ‘…Snape?’

A brow rose as the man revealed himself, stepping inside the low light. ‘Take a seat Mister Potter, the table and chair is not going to bite.’ A quirk drew up the corner of his mouth slightly as Harry slowly edged toward the table; his fingers didn’t pick up the cutlery quite yet.

The tall man sighed, moving to seat himself at the table. Harry took in the man’s appearance; he hadn’t seen him since the middle of the battle, the brief moment they had to see each other during the trials, but they’d tried their hardest to avoid each other.

He looked a bit healthier, a bit less “I spend all my days and nights in a dungeon completely devoid of sunlight” and a bit more “I’ve at least stepped outside the house in the last few weeks” type of tan.

His black hair was a bit longer, a bit shinier and looked supremely soft even with the way he had tied it behind the nape of his neck. The obsidian eyes hadn’t changed but at this moment they held a lot less malice then they had once done. In fact, they appeared to look a bit full of…concern for Harry. Which was a bit disconcerting.

The man wasn’t wearing his usual batlike robes he wore at Hogwarts the last six years of his career, in fact, Snape was quite casually dressed. Wearing a simple white buttoned dress shirt that was three buttons undone from the top, and simple black slacks. He wore no shoes, which Harry found somewhat hot.

…The man had large feet.

…Large nose…Large hands…Idly he wondered about the old tales.

‘Quite finished staring?’

He jerked. ‘Sorry.’ He said sheepishly, scrubbing his neck. ‘Why did you disappear? Hogwarts is unable to have Potions now, and your Ministry Probation includes working for Hogwarts for the next 5 years; you could lose your freedom because you ran.’ He started to whisper when Snape began scowling, his arms crossing.

‘I am not running Mister Potter. I will return, I am not abandoning my punishment from the Ministry. I do appreciate your two Knuts in the conversation. Now, however, you should eat before it starts. As I keep saying.’ He all but growled.

‘Oh. Before…What starts exactly?’

Snape was shaking his head, pointing. ‘Eat.’

‘But—

‘Eat!’ He snapped, cutting off Harry.

Jumping the raven quickly set to filling his golden plate and started eating. It was a bit mechanical, very aware of Snape simply staring at him with a disconcerting intensity. He only got halfway through his second helping when an incredible pain hit him; he even fell from his chair as he screamed and clutched at his stomach.

**[][][]**

‘Shit!’ Severus swore, striding around the table in quick steps, quickly lifting the writhing boy into his arms. He contemplated a moment whether or not he’d be able to reach the bedroom upstairs but declined the option when he felt with the way Potter was squirming and thrashing his arms around to hit him and claw his fingers down his neck, he might end up dropping him **down** the stairs, and headed for his own around the right stair hallway.

Quickly, he rushed the hallway and flung open his bedroom door to deposit the raven onto his silken sheets. ‘Shh Potter. It will pass.’ He gave the young man a brief brush across the forehead, watching as the features only **just** eased up; it was only a moment however before the man screamed.

‘YII—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!’

He swallowed, unsure how to proceed.

‘Make. It. Stop!!’ The man whimpered. ‘GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!’

Severus stared at him uncomfortably. He had read a heap about what he assumed Potter might go through this year, considering the moment the young idiot had revived him in the Shrieking Shack. But he wasn’t sure how to make it **less** painful.

‘Please. Please. God. Pleeeeease!’ He sobbed, his body was furling and unfurling from a foetal position. It was spasming, he was screaming and sobbing and begging as he clawed at his sides; his eyes screwed shut.

Unsure, knowing Potter could not see him, he spread his hands with an uncomfortable expression and a half shrug of his shoulders. What could he do? What could he **possibly** **do** to help ease the pain of the transformation?

He thought, and thought, and thought, sitting uncomfortably in his corner chair with a leg twitch and a budding throb of a headache behind his right eye. Well, he could think of perhaps **one** thing…that **might** ease the pain of the transformation; a bit of distraction.

… _I shouldn’t though_.

He went to stand, to leave but he paused on the threshold, a hand on the knob when Potter whimpered and sobbed a beg once more. _Shit._

‘Alright Potter. Shh. It will be alright. It’s alright. I’m going to give you a good distraction. Shh.’ He moved forward, hand stroking the man’s wet messy black strands back from his forehead. A trembling hand reached out, grasping his wrist; the nails were already opalescent, as if painted with nail polish.

The green eyes begged him to ease the pain, no matter how.

‘Okay.’ His voice was low.

**[][][]**

‘Ah. Ah. Ah!’

He grunted, pushing himself as deep as he could go inside the teens painfully clenching entrance. He was already balls deep; they were already slapping against the other’s pert bottom. He was already straining to keep his orgasm in check as he stabbed relentlessly into the younger’s sensitive bundle of nerves.

Potter had already orgasmed several times in the last 20 minutes, which he took as an incredibly good sign he was distracting the Gryffindor enough with his cock. The white substance was spread everywhere on the teens smooth and muscled abdomen, spread through the small furred happy trail leading to his full pink tipped penis. His balls were drawn up and the visage of his own huge cock spreading the small pulsing ring was glorious.

‘Ah. AH. ARG!!’ Long nails came up and clawed behind his shoulder blades on either side. He grunted at the pain but endured, grabbing a hold of a leg that had draped around his hip, grabbing the partner, and placing them both over his shoulders, pushing his body forward and closer, taking the scream from the teens mouth.

He would be hard pressed to do this for a full hour, let alone the next three; in which was very likely. But with the way Potter kept screaming intermitted between the delightful moaning, he knew he would have to try.

The time was spent in intense heat and tensed muscles, moans and painful screams resonating in his ears, nails drawing blood on whatever part of skin they could get a grip on. The teens hair changed to a deep auburn black with whitened tips and his complexion seemed to drop a shade, but it was still incredibly tanned.

When the screaming grew the loudest he’d heard in his ear in the last three and a half hours, his orgasm having come and gone several times already; if he were going to be honest, he would say the brat had kept him on the cusp for quite some time and had his new magic strengthen his libido because he had never kept an erection for so long in his life, not even when he **was** a teenager.

His erection almost immediately deflated, and he quickly dragged it from inside the young man; there was a squelch and a bereft whimper, but he **did not** want to be attached so closely to the raven when his transformation reached its crescendo. He hurried to the opposite side of the room and tucked his member back into his trousers.

He waited anxiously as Potter sat bolt upright; his brilliant **glowing** emerald and silver circled irises staring directly at him through the darkness of his bedroom. He tried looking insignificant. He wasn’t sure how a changed Potter or an old Potter would take the fact he had been clearly taken advantage of. He gulped.

‘Potter?’ He tried.

There was a deep breath and one final scream as silver wings bursts from his naked back. The blood sprayed wide and spatted the entire room in scarlet; it was as if the Gryffindor had been shot twice in the back with a muggle bullet.

When finally Potter seemed to settle, his body slumping forwards, the wings stretching before splaying across the mattress and draping over the edges of the metal framework, the pants heavy but even though the moans were pained, Severus attempted to get closer.

‘Potter?’ He spoke once more tentative.

‘Hn. Professor.’ His words were whispers but edged.

‘Alright?’ He questioned; a brow risen.

‘No. Stop.’ A hand rose immediately. The quietness and immediate reaction causing him to obey and halt. ‘It hurts. Everything hurts, though that 8 inch certainly felt amazing Professor. Perhaps you should use it more often?’

Severus blinked. Oh. He took a step.

‘Don’t move. I’m not sure you should come any closer just now. I feel…Different, and everything looks so different. Its giving me a splitting headache but **you smell so lovely**.’ The hand that was up to halt any sudden movements seemed to tilt as if Potter was contemplating the appendage and then he brought it to his mouth, the pink tongue darting out to lick the digits.

Oh. He’d cum on them earlier. He remembered now. He swallowed at the seductive actions, licking his own dried lips, feeling decidedly uncomfortable inside his slacks once more. Fuck. What the hell had the brat done to him?

A chuckle.

His head snapped up from the straining bulge.

‘We could go again?’ It wasn’t a question. He chuckled again at the incredulous look that flit across Severus features. ‘Perhaps not then? What a pity, I did **really** enjoy that magnificence.’ He pouted, a tilt to his head but his eyes glinting with mirth. He went on when Severus choked. ‘What do you **actually** want from me Professor? You clearly know what’s going on with me now. So do tell.’

The mouth was turned up at the corners, just so, that it looked like Potter was in a constant smile of bemusement. Though Severus didn’t believe for a second that he wasn’t freak out or that he wasn’t somewhat angry that destiny just wouldn’t leave him alone to spend an “Ordinary” magical life as the **Saviour**.

He swallowed to wet the dryness that had taken over his throat. ‘I do. Yes. And you’re quite right, I wish to make a contract with you as a matter of fact Mister Potter.’

‘A contract you say?’

‘Yes it’s—

‘I’m aware of what it is. Amazing the kind of stuff this head is now filled with. As I said, I’m getting a splitting headache which I would appreciate greatly being relieved of at once. But let me ask you one thing before we go into contracts.’

Snape nodded, walking around the room to an en-suite and rummaging inside a darkly varnished cabinet. He returned with a corked green vial. ‘Headache reliever.’ He held out the item.

Harry stared at it. He reached for it. Took it and drained it with a moan. ‘Much appreciated Professor. Now. Luna Lovegood, how much of this situation is the direct result of her and this blushing rock I’m wearing?’ He held the pendant up in the dim light with the tips of his fingers.

‘I’ve no idea.’

‘Beg your pardon?’ He frowned; the wings twitched. The very tip of one magnificent adornment tapped the tip of his big toe as it moved across the carpet; his bedroom had dark grey almost black carpeting, so it stood out quite beautifully.

‘Would you like me to reiterate?’

The teen shook his head, lids slightly narrowing a brief moment. The rock dropped back to his chest from his fingertips and his sharpened canines dug into the corners of his bottom lip. ‘I see. You wish to make a contract with me, why?’

‘I have my reasons, but as I believe, they don’t need to be discussed for you to make a contract with me. You just need to know my intentions, correct?’

The brats head tilted once more, and his eyes seemed to glow even brighter as he blinked once, and the lights were extinguished to leave only the dull light streaming through the curtains from the sunlight outside his window; it wasn’t much. It was overcast today.

A sharp exhale went through the room as Severus mind was assaulted. He couldn’t stop the attack and could only gasp and clench his hands in his slacks to stop from falling to his knees. It was intense. His cock twitched inside his pants.

A chuckle resonated around the room as an eery blue glow overcame Severus vision; it covered the entire room and Potter had shifted on his blooded mattress, his wings now **both** draped over one side. Potter was facing him on his knees. ‘Very well. I don’t disagree. If you are absolutely sure that you won’t regret your decision?’ He questioned.

‘I am.’ He huffed, falling now to his knees as the assault ceased.

‘Then we have a deal, after just **one** little condition.’

‘And what is this?’ He frowned.

‘I want you to fuck me once more. Hard.’ He whispered.

Severus eyes widened. ‘Is that so?’

‘Very much so.’ He smirked. ‘Is it a deal?’

The Professor crawled as gracefully as he could back onto his barefeet and immediately began undoing his trousers once more, pushing down his shorts and dragging out his already achingly hard and dripping cock. He watched, his throat going dry; the teen seductively licked his lips and lunged as he kneeled on the bed. A hot wet cavern enveloped his member, sucking the drops of pearlescent semen from the twitching tip.

‘It’s…a… **DEAL**.’ He gasped, a hand dragging through the messy thick strands on either side. He groaned as a tongue licked the underside and swirled around the entire muscle before the mouth dropped down and entirely engulfed him until the nose was buried in his thick wiry public hairs at his pelvis. ‘ **Fuck**. Potter.’ He moaned.

He felt the snicker around his cock, the swallow of the throat. He almost came. His hands dug deep into the thick hair and couldn’t help but push until he knew the tip of his cock was so deep down in the other’s throat that it would probably become quite hard for him to breath in a minute. But it felt incredibly good.

Potter grunted and huffed, his claws digging into his hips. But he didn’t move from his position, in fact the only thing that shifted were the large silvery wings on his bed as they slowly drew towards Potter, growing smaller and smaller until at last, Severus **and** Harry grunted when they disappeared; right into Potter’s back.

Potter tore himself from his cock, coughing and spattering, a hand drawing behind himself to press to the new tenderness. ‘Fuck!’  
Severus rounded him forcefully, manhandling him until he was face down on the bed, his own impressive member trapped beneath him. There was a beautiful tattoo now, where the wings had disappeared.

‘Gorgeous.’ He said reverently as he reached to press the pads of his fingers to the featherlike flowery patterned wing prints; they were spread right between his shoulder blades, and they even seemed to move breezily.

The young man gasped, his hips canting.

‘Are they sensitive Potter?’

He heard a puff of air. He pressed his whole palm against them, spreading his long fingers over the both of them watching as if they were feathering his digits. He chuckled himself as the young man below moaned lowly and the bum rose into the air between his knees.

‘The…deal…was to fuck…Remember?’ He moaned breathily.

‘Yes. Yes it was.’ He grabbed the round globes, spread them, and slammed his hard and dripping cock straight in past the tight rings. Potter screamed, clawing at the torn bedsheets.

‘Hah. **Fuck**.’ He muffled into the sheet, burying his head.


	5. Chapter Four

**CHAPTER Four.  
** **Returning.**

‘Let us head straight for Headmistress McGonagall. I need to apologise for simply disappearing the way that I did, but as you know now, I had a few things I needed to take care of. We also need to introduce you.’

He hummed, following along a step behind the taller man as they headed into the castle and straight up the stairs to McGonagall’s own Head of House Office; as the original Headmaster Office and Chambers refused entrance **to anyone**.

They got stuck however, as they hadn’t a clue what the password was to her newly installed guardian portrait. Fed up of being ridiculed by the painted figure inside the canvas the young man simply screamed.

‘My word!’ Minerva McGonagall had evidently not been in her office as she came hurrying towards them from down the hall, her hand to her breast and her heels clacking on the stone.

‘Headmistress.’ Snape bent his head. ‘My apologies. He just does whatever he wants this…’ He grabbed the boy’s head until it was angled backwards, and his chin was in the air, his eyes angled downwards. ‘A habit his previous master did little about. I will endeavour that he shan’t simply scream at portraits; they have passwords, you incorrigible imbecile.’ He let go and thwacked the head.

The woman’s eyes were wide as the teen lowered his head with a small smile of apology on his lips as he rubbed at the spot. ‘Apologies Ma’am.’

‘Headmistress.’ Snape supplied; his features aggrieved.

‘It’s quite alright young man. Might I enquire where you ran off to before the start of term Severus? If you had been any longer I might have had Aurors encroaching. It would be such a messy business.’

‘Yes. You’re quite right. Once again, I shall apologise but there were simply some things I needed to do before returning to my teaching post, forced as it may be. I will be sure to do my job, and as it happens, part of that problem comes in the form of this young man here.’ He tapped Harry on the shoulder blades. He twitched.

‘I see?’ She obviously didn’t.

‘A friend of mine recently passed and he left behind this decidedly aggravating but competent apprentice and I have taken on the mantel of Master. Jaeda Miriac will be apprenticing with me; I’m sure that taking on an apprentice is surely not against my probation?’ He questioned.

As if he hadn’t already known it wouldn’t encumber on his probation before he started all this; Harry just barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes.

‘Ah. No. I see. Hello then Mister Miriac. I believe you are the youngest potions apprentice I’ve seen in some years, what age might you be?’

‘I’m Eighteen Ma’am.’

She blinked, as if she believed him to be quite younger but nodded. ‘And where have you been schooling until now?’ She questioned. ‘You are after all, old enough to attend.’

 _Ah_. ‘He didn’t. That friend of mine tutored him from a young age. He was left with him by family friends when they left this world early in his life. Sadly, he’s had a bit of a rollercoaster childhood, but don’t we all?’ He questioned absently.

McGonagall’s brow rose a bit before schooling when Snape turned his eyes back up to meet hers. ‘He has agreed to be an apprentice to me to pay for his teenage expenses. Haven’t you Miriac?’

Harry twitched. ‘Yes sir.’

‘I am sorry for your loss Mister Miriac.’

‘Oh that’s not necessary.’ He put on an aggrieved tone. ‘He wasn’t particularly all that nice to me, you see. Loved my mother quite a lot but she married someone else, so he was a bit of an arsehole when he was given guardianship over her young lad. You see, Ma’am he pretended it hadn’t bothered him, never told her…’ He tilted one shoulder and tilted a lip.

‘Oh. Well…’ She floundered for the right words.

Snape came to her rescue, glaring at him. ‘Anyway Headmistress. I will be taking back my post now if I may?’

‘Oh of course Severus. We cancelled Potions until you’re hopeful return.’

‘Indeed. We shall head to my quarters then; Good evening Minerva.’

‘The kitchens are open until late so please if you haven’t eaten, grab a meal there; the both of you. Good evening Severus, Jaeda.’ She tilted her tight bun and turned to her huffing portrait figure.

‘Goodnight.’ Harry stood and bowed with a polite grin as she turned, not realising he hadn’t left with Severus who had already turned the corner but was probably returning looking sour. She nodded, blinking in astonishment then he turned tail and rushed around the corner.

He bumped into the man. He was scowled at.

Harry only raised a brow and smiled bemusedly.

‘Oh whatever. Come along.’

‘Yes Master.’

Snape jerked.

‘My Lord?’ Questioned.

Snape’s body twitched.

‘Sir, then?’ His tone was getting more and more laughing.

‘Go to sleep Harry. It’s right through there.’ Snape pointed to the left when they got inside the man’s quarters.

‘No dinner?’

‘No. Go to sleep.’

‘But what if I’m hungry?’ His lips were smiling behind the man’s back. ‘What if I’m so hungry that I can’t stop myself from taking you?’ He questioned, taking the few steps forward to press himself flush against the man’s stiff back. ‘What if I just…took it…Because you didn’t feed me?’ He snaked a hand around the man’s front and dragged his hand down the button down vest and fiddled with the small metal zipper of his black trousers.

He rounded the taller man, melding his body to his, licked a stripe with his tongue up the scarred neck that went up in reaction and watched, smiling as the obsidian eyes closed. A great huff flew from his lips and a groan slipped past them when Harry dropped and mouthed over the instant bulge.

‘You are insatiable.’ He groaned, a heavy hand dropping to his head as he sucked on the large outline. ‘I’ll order you some assorted berries so—

He broke off as Harry stood abruptly and patted at his knees.

‘What are you doing?’ He asked.

‘What do you mean?’ He blinked.

His eyes virtually bore a hole straight through the prat. ‘Get back down and finish what you started you aggravating—' He moaned. The brat had dropped back down. 

‘If you promise—

‘Yes. Yes. I promise you imp. Pull it out.’ He snapped.

Harry snickered but did so, his eyes alight as the large muscle popped free of its tight prison. It was 8 inches of silky industrial steel as he wrapped his fingers around it and sucked in the purpled head that was dripping copious amounts of pre-cum already.

‘Fucking sex fiends.’

He laughed, pulling back. ‘What was that **_Sir_**?’ He grabbed the member harshly, sucked until his cheeks hollowed on the tip and dove straight down until his nose was buried in the beautiful heady scent of the Professor’s ebony public hair.

‘ ** _Fuck_**.’ The man hissed.

**[][][]**

Harry groaned as he got up that morning, heading to the bathroom adjacent to his room. He stood before the mirror, turning his face this way and that; **looking** at himself for the first time since his transformation at Snape’s ancestral house. He’d not been sure about reviewing the night before, falling straight onto the soft duvet of the usual Hogwarts resident four poster, not that he’d slept at all.

He felt tired, but his body had just refused to slumber. He didn’t **look** tired however, he looked very fresh actually, considering he’d not even showered yet and still very much smelt like the man down the hall.

Jaeda Miriac looked fucking **good**. He wondered how McGonagall hadn’t recognised him, or his voice for that matter but he supposed there was a certain…Je ne sais quoi about it all.

 _Hmm._ He moved close to the mirror. Staring intensely into the reflective glass; it didn’t speak, thank god. Perhaps Snape didn’t like that? It would make a lot of sense in all truth. His hair was red. ‘Wow.’ He whispered. But not like the bright orange of Ron’s, or beautifully auburn like his Mother’s had been, or a gorgeous rose-y blonde like the girl Susan Bones; in fact, it was almost black, hardly distinguishable but **noticeable**. It was also tipped with white.

His colour had dropped a few shades or so, but he shrugged, that was alright he supposed. Probably just reverted from quidditch tan to the natural olive complexion he’d had from birth. The brightness of his eyes were still unhesitatingly green, but the liberal ring seemed have doubled in size, and **doubled** and in fact was silver, not black; they almost glowed.

He wondered if that might seem a bit…Unnatural. But he kept reviewing, staring at his new longer, polished, smoothly pointed opalescent “painted” nails. Sighing, he scratched at the interchanging colours.

‘Oh well…’ He shrugged. ‘I can’t change things back, so I suppose this is the way things are now. Not that I’m **entirely** complaining, not with the “Master” having such a gloriously full cock, that hits just that spot **all** the time.’ He moaned, having worked himself up. He stripped down and stepped into the shower, moaning once more as the water cascaded over his sensitised flesh and his hand descended of its own accord to his rock hard penis. He wanked himself raw before doing anything else and stepping out of the shower.

**[][][]**

Sighing happily, with a towel draped around his waist, he left the bathroom with a smile on his reflection; glad for the sudden change in his life, oddly enough. His eyes briefly flicked to silver before back to green.

It could be considered his own well earnt “Holiday”.

 _Now where’s that comb?_ He thought, searching the full cabinet above the deep black bowled basin and golden faucets.

‘Jaeda, are you awake?’ Severus voice called as he motioned for a guest to sit.

 _Jaeda?_ He frowned; hand paused around the comb that Snape went out of his way **not** to mention was in **this** bathroom; second bathroom. _Must be a guest in the sitting room._ Smirking abruptly he opened the doorhandle and strode through the narrow dimly lit corridor, choking back his laughter at the expression that graced **two** Slytherin’s faces.

‘Sir?’

An indignant look was given to him. ‘Go put some clothes on this instant!’

‘Oh. No, no, now Severus don’t deprive me of such a spectacular view.’ A hand was waving distractedly, probably a misguided shooing motion as the blonde’s features practically lit up. He was **not** subtle about the eye-up he gave Harry. Though he knew not that Harry **was** Harry Flipping Potter.

Harry chose then to ignore Snape’s indignant squawk. Asking instead who the blonde was seated in one of the sitting room armchairs.

A sigh, a pinch onto the bridge of his nose as one hand fell to a hip. ‘This is my Godson, Draco Malfoy. He is a returning student. Draco this is my new apprentice, Jaeda Miriac.’

‘Ah. Well how very nice to meet you Mister Malfoy.’ Harry bowed mockingly, though of course it didn’t come across like that to the blonde.

‘Mm hm. It was **all** my pleasure, Miriac.’ He was still eyeing up “Jaeda.”

Harry laughed, a tinkling but edging on dangerous sound. ‘Sounds very silly calling by my last name, doesn’t it? Perhaps Jaeda, sir.’

‘Hm. I suppose so. Then my name is Draco…Jaeda.’ Their heads bowed. Harry’s eyes searched Snape’s expression; the brows were up in alarm.

‘…Indeed. How good for everyone that you appear to…connect well. Now. Mister Miriac. Put. Some. Clothes on.’ He stressed the words, barely parting his teeth and letting the words out.

‘Of course, sir. Excuse me.’ He bowed once more at Malfoy. Lips twitching.

**[][][]**

The moment he disappeared behind the door to his bedroom, he heard ‘My God Severus! He’s practically mouth-watering, wherever did you get him?!’

He laughed, pressing a hand quickly to his mouth. Then tapped his chin with a forefinger as he thought about what to wear. What would make the blonde out there, and the ebony Professor **drool**.  
 _Hmm. What to wear. What to wear._ _Ah! I know._ He strode purposefully toward the armoire where the house elves would have brought his luggage and dropped his towel.

When he walked out, he was wearing what he **hoped** made him look **extremely** fuckable. It wouldn’t hurt if it drove the Professor somewhat “ **Wild** ”. His entrance was still aching, but it pulsed at the same time his cock twitched and grew semi-hard inside his tight underwear.

He wore a very deep obsidian vest trimmed in shining jade. The long sleeved dress shirt beneath was white with marbled black and jade 5 mm buttons right down the centre and at the frill trimmed cuffs. His trousers were such a dark green that they were almost **fully** black and made of supremely tight leather; they were outlining his cock as he strutted into the centre of the room, bathing in the heat of the lit fireplace and the gaping expressions of two Slytherins.

At the moment he wore no shoes, tucked up against the doorway leaning back into the dungeon hallways as they were.

His hair was mussed to the point it looked like he’d just had sex and a devilishly sweet smile graced his handsome features.

‘My god!’ Draco’s whisper, was no quiet whisper. Harry would swear there was drool coming from the corner of the prat’s mouth.

His eyes took in Snape’s reaction once more. His obsidian eyes were wide, and his pupil was wildly dilated, his sizeable bulge certainly showed Harry just how much his attire was affecting the man. He tried not snickering and **just** held it in with a press of his fingers to his mouth before dragging through his hair. ‘Am I suitably dressed, sir?’

He said nothing, ‘Draco it is time for breakfast. Off with you. I need a word with Mister Miriac.’ His eyes were fierce. A shiver ran up and down Harry’s spine, oh, he could feel it already.

‘Can’t I walk with you guys?’

‘No, you may not. Now go Mister Malfoy.’ He glared.

‘Fine.’ He was grumbling and huffing as he stood and stomped from the room, slamming the portrait as he exited.

‘Sir?’ He smirked.

‘What on earth are those?’ He pointed; voice pained.

‘Don’t you remember? You bought them for me.’ He smiled.

‘The fuck I did.’ He hissed.

‘But you did.’ He nodded, very honest.

He deeply huffed, eyes closing, his nostrils flaring, his cock growing. ‘You are going to be the death of me.’ He groaned.

‘You should be only so lucky I don’t feel like devouring souls.’

The obsidian eyes levelled on him, a hand grasping around his own chin and mouth. A finger tapped a jaw. ‘Is that so?’

‘Mmhm.’ He smirked, sauntering forward.

The man stepped back, and Harry stumbled. ‘Huh?’ He blinked, his arms windmilling as he turned half his body to stare at the older man, who was now smirking, a brow rose at his stare.

‘You think you will get it so easily? How naïve **_Harry_**.’

Harry swallowed at the seductive growl of his name. **Fuck**. He turned and dropped to his knees, crawling on them to Snape he hooked his fingers in the man’s pant pockets. ‘Please?’

‘Nng.’

‘Pretty please.’ He batted his lashes, tugging.

He sighed. ‘If we must.’ He caved rather quickly. Harry snickered. By the time they were done and heading to the Great Hall, Harry’s face was stuck in a satisfied smirk, his dragon hide jade scaled boots clicking slightly on the dungeon stones and on the staircases.

‘At least drop it to a smile.’ His hair was pulled, drawing him up short.

‘Yes, sir.’ He snickered.

The hall went immediately silent. A pin dropping would have been audible, even down the hallway. McGonagall cleared her throat. ‘If I could have all of your attention please.’ She asked. She hardly needed their ears; they could hear her just fine. ‘I would like you all to welcome back Professor Snape, who will once more take on the position of Potions Master for those wishing to continue the study. This year, accompanying the Professor is Apprentice Jaeda Miriac.’

The heads that had turned, turned back to the devilishly handsome young man standing **just** inside the large double doors, his mussy head half tilted and a very “Sweet” smile on his features. His eyes were glowing silver.

‘Thank you Headmistress. I will not be light on **any** of you and neither will my apprentice. Will you?’ He intensified.

Harry’s smile grew. ‘But of course not, sir. I’d never. Hello.’ He waved, his opalescent nails glinting slightly in the lighting. ‘I’m Jaeda!’

The whispers began immediately in earnest as he strode towards the head table with Snape. Everyone was curious. Who wouldn’t be? Snape had suddenly reappeared with a handsome young man.

‘Isn’t he dreamy?’ Someone said at Hufflepuff.

‘Did you **see** that devilish smile? My god.’ A Gryffindor.

‘He looks like he’s just gotten out of bed after a steamy sex session. Yum. I wonder if his bod looks god-like beneath those amazing clothes. His fashion might even rival Malfoy’s.’

‘Do you think it would be big? I love a big one.’

Harry was silently laughing and trying not to choke on his own spit as his shoulders shook behind Snape. If the man’s jerking movements and his stare around his shoulder was anything to go by he was making involuntary noises. ‘What?’ He whispered.

The man glowered, grabbed behind him, and pulled, spinning Harry so he was in front of him and he couldn’t actually hide his expressions from the teachers.

He did actually choke, and trip, when he heard Hermione at the Lion’s table wondering about the whereabouts of her missing friend. Yeah, he hadn’t actually thought about that when he’d made the deal. Oops.

‘It isn’t like he was captured by Death Eater’s; right?’

_Hmm. Well. Did a former spy count?_

He stared at them from his peripheral. They should probably give it up. Harry Potter wasn’t coming back, so far as he could see. Harry Potter didn’t **exist** anymore. Fucking Fate. Destiny. Whatever it was that wanted to screw with his life since the moment he was born at the end of July.

‘I met that guy in Severus quarters earlier. Wonder what took them so long? They said they were talking but then didn’t follow me. The man wasn’t fucking wear more than a damn towel, and a small one at that, then he friggen got dressed in that and I fucking nearly came in my trousers.’ He hissed toward his friends.

‘Draco seriously.’ Zabini gave him a withering glare.

He got a glare. ‘What. I’m perfectly serious.’

‘That was **not** what I was saying, and you damn well know it.’

‘Haven’t we been over the fact I’m **Gay** , Blaise?’

Parkinson rolled her eyes, ‘Yes, we **all** know that. We’ve been told repeatedly since you came out Draco. Put a sock in it.’

Harry was brought out of his eavesdropping when he ran into the Professor and a finger pointed between his brows before shifting to point at the Slytherin table. ‘Jaeda. Sit over there please.’

Oh. He bowed slightly, ‘Sir.’ He whispered, standing straight he strode from the head table stairs and stood at the table. ‘May I?’ He asked.

The blonde head turned slowly, ‘Sure.’

‘Thank you. What’s for breakfast?’

‘Anything on the table, I suppose. The house elves make it for everyone. Wasn’t your old school like that?’ He questioned.

‘Ah. No…’ He shook his head.

‘Why not?’

‘Hmm. I never actually went to school. I was home schooled by a friend of the Professors. He died, it’s why I’m here now. He gave me to Sir.’

Everyone in close proximity frowned at this. ‘Wait, so you were home schooled, and your master **gave** you to Professor Snape?’

‘Was that not what I said?’ He frowned back.

‘You talk weird.’ It was a first year that was promptly glared at by Draco.

He blinked. Laughing. ‘Do I really?’

‘Mmhm. You do. OW!’ She shouted, bending halfway under the table to rub at a shin that was apparently kicked by her friend who promptly told her to “Shut up or you’re going to get it”; presumably from the blonde.

‘Do stop pouting Draco. Perhaps I do talk a bit “weird”. I’m not from around here, after all.’

‘You sound English though.’ Draco inquired, narrowing his eyes.

‘I didn’t say I **wasn’t** English, only that I wasn’t from around **here**.’ He waved airily around them, hoping the point was going across.

‘Mm. So then, where **are** you from Jaeda?’

‘Around.’ He chuckled when everyone around him whined. 

‘That’s not an answer!’

‘Well, it’s not, not an answer.’

She frowned. ‘What?’

He stifled his laughter this time.

‘So, you’re Jaeda Miriac then?’ His head snapped up at the new voice into the conversation. She was standing behind Parkinson with an intense look in her brown irises.

‘I would be yes, and you are?’ A waved finger, just barely lifting his hand from the table top, a shapely eyebrow raised inquiringly.

‘Hermione Granger.’

‘Annoying Mudblood.’

Harry’s jaw twitched, his irises mutually changing to silver and reshaping the dilated pupil to a thick diamond. ‘I beg your pardon **Draco**?’

‘Sorry?’ There was confusion on his features.

‘Yes. I would hope so. But I am not the one you need to apologise too, my new friend, it is the young and stunning lady there.’ He pointed, his voice was hard and dangerous.

Draco was all confusion. _What the hell was this guy going on about?_

‘My deepest Apologises Miss. But Draco here seems to have completely misplaced his manners, doesn’t he?’ He was next to her in a heartbeat. She jumped almost a foot in the air when he spoke in her ear.

‘How did you do that?’ She asked, brown eyes wide.

‘Do what?’

‘…’

‘…’

‘Anyway. I shall apologise once again for him; since he seems to be completely devoid of human decency. Uttering such…Filth…’ He shook his head in shame, a hand pressing to cover his entire face from view. He was seriously enjoying this, but that really **had** been uncalled for. Hadn’t the prat learnt anything in the last few years?

‘Really?’ She turned and stared at the blonde and his confused grey eyes. ‘And what did he say?’

‘Oh it was absolutely filthy Miss. It really shouldn’t be repeated.’

‘Is that so?’ Her eyes narrowed dangerously. Harry could feel her magic emanating off her body. There was a lot centred around her midsection but where this was protection magic, this other power was anger.

‘Huh? I didn’t say anything! It’s rude to just accuse someone of doing something they did not, Miriac.’ He sneered the name.

Oh how it was so nostalgic. ‘Do you think so?’ The silver became grey.

‘Yeah. I do.’ The blonde growled. In a heartbeat the raven was behind the blonde Slytherin, his whole body leaning over him. His nostrils were flaring as he smelt the other’s heady scent. He inhaled deeply, the breath ruffling the blonde strands and making the idiot shiver.

‘ _You know._ ’ He began whispering, a finger twining around a lock. ‘ _The things you’ve seen. The things you’ve tried to do. Fuck. But who am I of course to judge what you do, you sweet, arrogant, intoxicating self-important brat. You haven’t learnt anything from your tribulations? Such filth to come out of that gorgeous mouth. No. I don’t think it should_ ** _ever_** _happen again, do you?_ ’ Not that he was asking. He leaned closer, pressing himself against the solid back, his pointer nail sharpening with whatever magic he now possessed and digging behind the strand he had been playing with; this was behind the blonde’s left ear.

The prat’s body twitched, and a hand rose but snatching with his right around the blonde he kept the appendage away. His nail dug deep at that hard cranial bone behind the cartilage. His nose breathed deep of the delicious scent as his lips whispered into the pinkening ear.

**[][][]**

The whole student body didn’t seem to find anything strange about what was happening, probably thought it was all very hot actually. But Severus Snape’s eyes were **glued** to the pair; it was never a good idea to have those two idiots in the same room, no matter in what form they are; the undertones would remain the same.

He just barely refrained from groaning but couldn’t help the ‘Fucking Hell’ that came out of his mouth when he saw the Gryffindor was actually using his new magic **on** Draco. He yelled. ‘Jaeda Miriac!!’

The magic had almost finished weaving the spell when his entire body jumped at the commanding yell. ‘That is quite enough!’ He turned his head slightly, one eye on the ramrod straight body and piercing black irises.

Shut up shut up shut up shut up!

‘Jaeda Miriac. Listen to me.’ He was still watching, the lips weren’t moving so he hissed at the invasion, teeth gnashing.

‘You belong to me. Let. Go. Of. My. Godson. NOW!’ Grinding his sharp teeth angrily, the raven shoved the blonde from him roughly; the magic was done now anyway. The blonde landed on the ground with a grunt and a yelp as his head smacked the ground.

‘Ow! Fucking hell! What the fuck was all that?!’ He screamed, hissing, and spitting like a fucking disgruntled feline, grabbing at his aching head, and pressing somewhere **near** the point Harry’s nail had dug.

Harry stood straight; his hands bunched by his trousers. He was trying very hard to calm his emotions, his racing heart. Trying **not** to smell that amazing scent; he wasn’t even **sure** what this smell **was** exactly.

Only that it was great, and he wanted **more**.

‘Jaeda!’ Snape snapped.

He huffed but backed off, hands risen in front of him. Eyes snapped shut and jaw practically locked he’d clenched them so harshly.

‘Go back to my quarters. This instant.’

He said nothing but jabbed his head down once and turned tail, his heels stomping with a thunk, right out of the Great Hall. He was **furious** but he didn’t actually know **why** …Well, not specifically why anyway.

**[][][]**

Snape was furious too when he returned to his quarters after dinner. He found the raven in his room, buried beneath the sheets and duvet. His head shoved deeply into the pillow; there was a low noise he began realising was the teen actually screaming.

He blinked, hand dropping as he advanced into the room. How long had the idiot been doing that?

‘Potter?’

The body jerked. The screaming stopped but the mess didn’t move. He took another step, then another. He was almost right up on the bed when a flash of movement flickered in his irises and his whole body stumbled backwards and fell with a thunk on the thick carpet.

A heavy weight was on his chest.

‘What are you doing, Potter?’ He gasped; he was winded.

The imp’s irises were deeply silver, his canines twice as sharp as he brought his olive face closer, hissing into Severus face. Their lips were almost touching, their noses actually touching. He had to try desperately not to go crossed-eyed, he had no idea how Potter wasn’t already.

‘I’m taking what I want Professor. Now.’ The next instant they were both completely naked, and he had Potter’s hot caverned mouth around his soft appendage, although it was perking up considerably easy. He agonised over how easy this seemed to be happening all the time now.

His mouth refused to work, as he tried to force out words that wouldn’t come and would cause Potter to continue at his silence. **Fuck**.

 **Uh** , **Oh** , **Fucking Hell** , **that _GLORIOUS_** **_mouth_**.

His fingers were gripping in the teens messy nest of hair, tugging, and pulling. His hips canting as the sucking intensified and his dick slid further into the deep mouth. There was spittle between his thighs and a hand was gripping at his ball sack, a nail nudging his furled entrance.

 **Cheeky little shit**.

He pulled harshly eliciting a yelp and growl around his hard flesh. The mouth came away slathered with saliva that was quickly wiped away with the back of a hand. The hiss, ‘Yes?’ sent shivers down his spine.

‘You are taking what you want are you?’

‘Yes.’ A further hiss, a glare.

He grabbed the muscled biceps and twisted until they were in a completely different position where **he** was on top of Potter, grinding his rock solid cock into the slightly smaller one that was leaking.

The moan was delicious.

‘Ah…ah aha…aha ha…ha ah!’

‘Urgn!’

**[][][]**

The sex had been exceedingly glorious and hot but the events in the coming weeks weren’t, at all. It was like deja vu.

‘The fuck?! Again?!’ The blonde yelled. ‘What did I do now?!’

The raven stood ramrod straight as his master shouted at him again. Once more looking seriously pissed, this time he wasn’t sure sex would help resolve anything. He wasn’t sure why he was so angry **this** time. Though he did feel exceedingly **hungry**.

He wasn’t actually sure he’d eaten in weeks.

‘Here. Now!’

He appeared before Snape, angry as all hell. The Professor seemed to forget himself and hissed at him to show his respect and kneel. Angrily the raven did so, just barely restraining himself from shouting. Snape’s scent was intoxicating this close up, at this particular moment; he whined but dug his nails deep into his palms; they dripped scarlet onto the platform of the staff table.

Drip, drip, drip, drip, drip.

‘Master.’ He hissed.

Snape twitched.

Drip, drip, drip, drip.

‘Look at me.’

He didn’t, letting his nails dig deeper crescents into his bloodied palms.

Splosh, drip, splosh, drip; the blood went on the wood. He actually growled, unsure what was happening, why he was so angry, why he was refusing a request, why he desperately thought he wanted to take what he wanted, though he wasn’t sure **what** that something was; it was just making him more frustrated.

‘Look at me!’ He snapped, grapping the jaw and forcing the head up to look at him. ‘Get up. I apologise, I wasn’t thinking. Do **not** calling me that again, this was agreed upon. I don’t understand why you are doing this now, why you were once again antagonising Mister Malfoy, but it stops. Do you understand? Go back to the quarters and ask a house elf for some fruit.’ The words were whispered, even though most of the hall was now paying very close attention to the awkward scene.

The messy head swung out of his hands. The eyes growing dark. ‘No!’ He slapped the hand from his face as he stood. ‘I don’t want that crappy shit! I want—’ He growled and stomped, grabbing at his hair. ‘Fuck! I don’t know **WHAT** I want.’

‘Quiet down, you’re making a scene.’ Severus sneered.

‘Oh? Why be so worried about making the scene we’ve **already** created?’ Harry licked his lips, smirking.

‘Behave.’ The word was a warning.

‘Must I?’ Harry continued his malicious smirk, his eyes deeply silver.

‘I order you to behave.’ Severus eyes narrowed, speaking quiet and through barely parted lips. His hands twitched to grab the teen once more and shake him for some common sense.

‘Well…’ A derisive snort. ‘You order is absolute, isn’t it?’

Everyone in the hall was silent, watching carefully, intensely, curious about the random and heated scene that had sprung up between the Potions Master and his new Apprentice.

‘Satisfy me, sir.’ Harry whispered, ‘Give me what I want.’

Severus blinked, once more speaking through barely parted lips. ‘Don’t I do that on a seemingly regular basis, already?’

Harry’s head shook, a contemplative pout on his lips.

‘Then what is it you want?’

“Jaeda” huffed in annoyance. The silver irises with that diamond-shaped dilated pupil were dark as he took a few steps closer, a hairs breath away, breathing chocolatey scented air into Severus face, he whispered. ‘I’m starving, sir. What I **want** is a decent session and oh I don’t know…’ His body seemed to shiver, and he leaned back a bit to stare at the dark obsidian. ‘A Soul? Maybe? Just a tinnie bit?’ He held up his fingers pressed together, and one eye closed a second in correspondence.

‘You know that is not something I can give you.’ Severus shivered momentarily, though only to the trained eye would anyone see it.

Harry saw it. He snickered.

‘Why? Because you’re scared? Scared I’ll consume it? Not leave anything for you? Sir, I said **SATISFY ME**. Just give it to me while we fuck.’ He hissed. ‘You keep holding it back.’ He gnashed his teeth.

He jerked when something was shoved into his curled palm, right when Severus’ features transformed into an understanding know. ‘Huh?’ He questioned, first looking down at the ruby red apple in his scarlet tainted palm before looking up to the person that presumably **gave** him the apple.

‘You.’ It was a word that stated he knew her, though to everyone he couldn’t possibly have known her, right? He hoped that was how it looked. Luna Lovegood smiled dreamily up at him.

‘Eat it. I’m sure **that** will satisfy you.’ Her own eyes were glittering an eerily brilliant blue with mirth. Furrowing his brow he took the ruby fruit to his lips and bit down, sinking his sharp canines into a very sweet and tart, richly juicy treat.

He was almost immediately filled with a warmth he’d never had before. It was strange but it almost had a sense of “Home” or “Satisfaction” but…Not quite. He still felt like he needed just that bit of satisfying energy, if not from his Master then from somewhere; the Apple-appearance fruit certainty **did** taste more delicious then the mixed fruit he requested from the House Elves these days though. ‘Thank you Miss.’ He spoke with a devilishly intrigued smile, his eyes asking her just how the HELL she knew.

Her dirty blonde head nodded dreamily, as if she believed that was answering his unasked questions before she walked herself back to the Ravenclaw Table; she picked up a fork and simply resumed eating, as if nothing weird was going on in the Great Hall right now.

‘You have now what will satisfy you?’

Harry stared down at the fruit in his palm. His head tilted before it shook slightly, lips barely moving. ‘Not quite. I still want it, but for now…This will do.’

Snape blinked, grumbled but nodded as he pointed at the Slytherin Table. ‘Sit back down now Jaeda.’ A mocking bow proceeded the obedience, before his bum hit the bench beside Draco Malfoy before he was glared at by the blonde. Snape didn’t take his eyes off Harry for a moment, not even as he resumed eating.

‘So what the hell was all that?’ Draco continued his glare as he snatched the devilish fruit from Harry’s loose grasp; it had been near his mouth.

His teeth snapped shut with an audible clacking as he raised an enquiring brow at the irritated teen beside him. ‘Whatever do you mean?’

‘You know perfectly well what I mean!’

Making a grab for the substitute apple, having it aggravatingly taken out of his reach he narrowed his eyes, he frowned fiercely and spoke with a dangerous lilting whisper. ‘Give it to me. Now.’

‘No. I don’t think so, not until you tell me what all that was.’ He waved with his free hand, randomly, presumably at the earlier display.

Of course.

Harry licked his lips as he moved his body closer, dropping his voice a bit lower, barely moving his lips as he pressed them right by the others ear. ‘ _Give me the ruby delight or I’ll eat_ ** _you_** _instead_.’

At this particular devilish whisper, Draco’s grey eyes switched with an Owls’, ‘WHAT?!’ It was very near a squeak. All the same, he did slowly hand over the fruit, with a rightfully worried glance. Harry’s face a picture of snarky, mischievous innocence, but when Harry took notice of the look in the blondes features and his irises, he couldn’t help but laugh aloud.

**[][][]**

‘Who the hell is that kid?!’ Ron asked disbelieving across the Hall.

Hermione was staring behind a large book with discretion, she could only shrug as she spoke slow, ‘I don’t know Ronald. Honestly, I don’t. He does seem be _something_ though, doesn’t he?’

‘Ye-ah…Wait, what?’ He took a double take on the words, swinging his neck so he could stare gobsmacked at his bookish friend, and the soon-to-be Mother of his child; they really needed to talk about that.

‘Well…He doesn’t seem human, does he?’ She bit her lip, puzzling over the Apprentice and his strange behaviour, as yet **still** wondering where one her best friends had disappeared too. Perhaps the library would yield more answers?’

**[][][]**

‘ _So_ Jaeda, do you have a girlfriend?’ Parkinson’s lashes fluttered in some obvious attempt at flirtation. _Urg._ Harry couldn’t help cringing.

‘No Miss. I don’t.’

‘Oh, well then, I’m Pansy, Pansy Parkinson. I’m sorry we haven’t been introduced before now.’ She seemed to glower at the blonde next to him. Then she smiled really sweet at him, though he really wished she weren’t.

It meant he had to smile back. ‘That’s nice Miss. But ‘M afraid I’m not actually inclined to be interested in the opposite sex.’ His smile, however, forcefully was not unkind as he scratched the side of his bottom lip; his head moved to the side, slightly away from her sight.

Draco’s snort was audible, but the mutter was below his breath ‘Shot down!’

Harry’s eyes flickered as he stared at the blonde, his brow just so lifting the only thing to show he was near to laughter at the brunette’s expense.

‘Mister Miriac, come, there are preparations we need to make before classes begin.’ Severus spoke behind him, he was stood graceful, stoic, his arms crossed loosely around his breast.

 _Well then…_ Harry stood elegantly himself, ‘Gentlemen, Ladies. **_Draco_**.’ He purred, leaning slightly down so the whisper was against the fine blonde strands near the aristocrats soft ear.

He followed his Master out as he spun on a heel. He didn’t look back at the expression that graced the blonde’s features; he didn’t see the frazzle in the grey irises, he didn’t see the heated flush on the high cheekbones, he didn’t see the shiver that raced up the blonde’s spine. 

**[][][]**

‘Jaeda, seeing as I know you are less than competent in Potions, perhaps you ought to **watch** during these lessons.’

‘I resent that Sir.’ A frown was in Harry’s voice as he stood on the threshold of the Potions classroom.

‘Indeed?’ The man pointed to the chair behind his desk, indicating that, as he set to lighting the fires under the cauldrons, Harry should sit, at least until the students arrived for the lesson. He rolled his eyes but sat in the chair; it wasn’t exactly the most **comfortable** desk chair, though he supposed Snape had probably done that on purpose. He glowered at the man until,

‘Ahh, **finally** , Potions. I’ve missed it.’ Draco’s aristocratic drawl swept into the classroom ahead on him, then his voice muffled as he ran straight into the toned covered chest of Jaeda Miriac.

‘Woah’ Harry chuckled, leaning back slightly on his heels before dropping back down as he wrapped his hands around the blonde’s upper arms to steady him.

‘You should watch where you’re walking, don’t you think?’ Draco sneered, trying to shake the slightly taller male’s hands off his biceps.

The dark Auburn head only tilted, the hands tightening their grip momentarily as he smiled, ‘Oh? You think so? But Mister Malfoy, I wasn’t “walking” anywhere. Master Snape instructed me to tell you all who your partners were before you came into the classroom.’

‘Where is he?’ The blonde’s head dropped to spy around him.

‘He went to search for some essay’s he wants graded during class.’ His tone was one that spoke he thought it was degrading work for him to do, but that he’d do it because it was part in parcel of being his Master’s Apprentice. ‘Perhaps it is **you** that should be watching where **you** are in fact walking Mister Malfoy?’ The blonde could only stare as he mumbled an apology. He had to shake his head quite vigorously as Miriac spun him into the classroom, he could have sworn he’d seen the deep green eyes zinging with swirls of silver.

‘Well I would think **so**. You and Mister Weasley will be partnered for the rest of this term, I believe.’ He couldn’t help the smirk that twisted his lips, knowing full well how well that particular pairing was likely to go.

Draco groaned before looking down the line of students behind him to Weasley, who glared right back when he did, adding an extra sneer on it.

‘Take your seats please as I partner you.’ Harry spoke as if he was annoyed. Assigning the rest of the class took some time, as did the students taking out their text books to 293; as Snape spat the numbers, striding back into the room, he held a stack of unmarked essays. He dropped them heavily on his desk, with a thunk as he pointed Harry back into his desk chair. ‘I will be giving a lecture for the first half of the lesson. Mister Miriac’ He pointed, ‘Will be marking your assignments, correctly, as he keeps an eye on any students in the second half of the lesson from blowing themselves up.’

Sighing lightly, Harry strode back over and sat heavily back down in the upholstered black leather desk chair. He pulled the large stack toward him, flipped the lid on the inkwell and began his tedious task of grading his own years and Seventh Year’s essays; he began to immediately see why Snape was always so grouchy. Most of these essays, baring Hermione, and Malfoy’s, were ridiculously unstudied works; even **his** wasn’t as half as bad as he thought. He did leave that one particular essay out as he wasn’t sure he should be grading **his own** assignments, though.

Snape had him doing those, he was **actually** Apprenticing.

Sighing, rubbing at his brow with a back of a hand, since his fingertips were stained red from the scarlet ink; it was almost physically **painful** to read and grade, not least because he thought reading Potions ingredients and a step by step of making potions, was **b-o-r-i-n-g** , it was actually somewhat because some were illegible. The ink had almost run completely dry by the time he’d finished. Most parchments were stained with scarlet ink.

 _Poor man_. Just as he’d thought this, there was a rather large BOOM! Followed by three more, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM’s to resonate around the Potions classroom. He looked up startled, Snape was scowling furiously at him, and at both men now yelling, ‘Fuck! Weasel you damn idiot! You’re not supposed to put the powder in before the roots!’ He was furiously trying to wipe whatever it was burning him alive off.

‘Mister Malfoy, cease and desist! Head straight to infirmary this instant, use my Office Floo.’ Snape was snapping, stabbing his finger in the general direction of his hidden office entrance; it swung open as Malfoy rushed for it. ‘Weasley! Did any of that disaster of a Potion get on you?’ Snape growled.

‘No Professor, don’t think so.’ He **was** looking, feeling around himself.

A stiff nod but he pointed anyway, ‘Go anyway. I won’t have **anyone** disintegrating in **my** classroom. Merlin Forbid.’ Pulling out his wand Severus removed the ruined, melted cauldron and the sludge of its contents before it dripped onto the dungeon stones and melted those. ’ **20 points from Gryffindor** Mister Weasley; the instructions were very clearly written on the blackboard, written distinctly in your textbook **and** I gave you a lecture before brewing commenced. Nothing short of stupidity.’ He growled.

Ron, though clearly gritting his teeth, nodded as he headed for Snape’s Office Floo too. Even Harry rather thought the redhead had been tremendously stupid.

‘Class dismissed. Bottle your potions and hand them to Mister Miriac.’ It took a while but just as the students were striding back to their desks to finish clearing their cauldrons, Harry stood and stretched, probably quite sexually because he was sure a moan slipped out, his eyes went slitted in pleasure as his stiff muscles popped and he noticed half the class, **and** Snape, stopped to watch it. He smirked slightly, a mere quirk of his lips and winked.

Perhaps that might make the man less inclined to be grouchy at him for not paying attention to any potential explosions in his classroom, like he’d been told. A little skin and a small moan never hurt his chances of a good shag later.

For now, there were several seventh and eighth year girls, from both houses, that giggled at his display, a few boys sighed wistfully…Before Snape turned to them, his scowl fierce as he practically shoved them out the door, then he turned and scowled at him.

Harry swallowed, then tried for cheeky. The door closed as he advanced, a click echoed around the classroom, the lights dimmed considerably and then Harry was on him, his mouth covering Snape’s.

The man was unresponsive, his arms crossed firmly before a low moan escaped, his arms wrapping around Harry’s hips and gripping with bruising intensity. ‘Mm.’ The kiss was deep, fierce, and harsh, but that was okay. Harry liked that, in fact, even knowing the man was somewhat annoyed at his obvious disregard for orders, he knew he had him, and knew that this time, this moment, he could take what he wanted, and Snape would actually let him.

He dragged them backwards, toward the desk, their lips glued together, a swirl of magic leaking between their mouths, between their moans of pleasure.

He’d **always** had a fantasy about being bent over Snape’s desk and buggered within an inch of his life.

‘GOD!’ He yelped, clawing his way across the desk as he was immediately stripped and shoved into. It was glorious! ‘Nng!’ ‘Nn Yes!’ He hissed, pushing back on Snape’s huge cock.


	6. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little unsure about this particular chapter, so if anything seems a bit off just let me know.  
> I've re-read it several times, changed a number of things a few times but I remain unsure; a lot of distractions, after re-reading millions of times, it becomes harder to write what you want to express.  
> ANYWHO; just let me know, if it seems somewhat confusing.

**Chapter Five.  
** **Learning things about Draco Malfoy.**

Throughout the week Harry couldn’t help but notice certain things about the Slytherin Dragon, things he’d never cared to notice before, or things that been hidden behind a mask he wore. But now, he really wished he had taken notice before, that Malfoy wasn’t somewhat…avoiding him.

Mainly, they were just little things; smiles, laughter, the way his nose scrunched up just so when he really laughed in amused delight, or when the sides of his eyes would crinkle just so, or his kindness that he had witnessed upon turning the corner the other day; the blonde had been comforting a first year Hufflepuff girl that had been crying.

It had been a shock; he’d kept himself hidden; his jaw stuck on the floor. When finally the weekend rolled around, and it happened to be a Hogsmeade Trip, the prior Gryffindor sat down quietly beside the Slytherin a day before.

‘Good morning, Draco.’

‘M-Jaeda.’ A nod of acknowledgement was all he received afterwards as the blonde turned away to put food on his silver plate, to pour juice into his golden goblet.

‘The Master has given me the weekend off; would you have any plans?’

‘Actually yes, I do. Sorry.’

‘Oh?’ You could only detect the faintest disappointment in the utterance.

‘I’ve got a Date, since it **is** Hogsmeade Weekend, I’m sure you could easily get someone to go with you on your weekend off?’ Draco’s smirk was vivacious as he looked directly into Harry’s swirling emerald irises.

‘Ah ha, do you think so?’ He tilted his head just an inch, an inquiring smirk of his own, his thoughts swirling. He **would** rather take Draco into the all wizarding village for the day, explore all the new shops that were there, the renovations they had made to the old ones.

‘Of course you could. You’re an Adonis.’ Pansy sighed in front of him, turning in her seat to face him.

Harry inclined his head, cheeks slightly pinked. Others were nodding at her description. ‘Ah, well then…Not a particular private conversation, these, are they?’ His brow was lifted, the corner of his mouth twitched upwards.

‘No, I suppose not.’ Blaise spoke up, it was only the second or so time in his school career that he had ever heard Zabini **actually** speak. The low drawling tones were rather magnificent, as was the man himself, all delicious hard muscle, tall, lithe limbs, kind but steeled almond eyes. He wouldn’t mind Zabini either; he thought, rather belatedly and sheepishly, that he was compiling a list of those he most wanted to taste.

‘Hmm…I’ll be back in a moment.’ He took his feet, strode to the Gryffindor Table, and stood over Neville until he acknowledged, or someone else did, that he was there. He grinned ear to ear as Hermione looked up from behind another massive book and made a coughing noise. Harry’s brow rose, as did most everyone else in the entire Hall.

‘Mione you alright?’

‘I’m fine, Neville, Uh…’ For someone that was particularly smart, she sure did seem to forget his name rather easily.

‘Jaeda Ma’Lady.’ He gave a regal nod to her and a smirk down at Neville as the man practically jumped into the air before spinning around.

‘Hi?’

‘Evening.’

Neville looked completely nervous, ‘Do you…want something?’

‘Yes. I do, actually.’

‘Anything in particular that a Gryffindor can give you?’

 _Oh. Many things._ He practically purred deep inside. _He sure has filled out._ His chuckle was low, his smile gentle but impish. ‘But of course. Would you kindly do me the honour of being my Date for this…Hogsmeade Weekend I keep hearing so much about? I have the weekend off you see, and I’d much rather be shown around then wandering aimlessly through these hallowed halls all on my lonesome or be dragged into do something for my Master.’

Neville suddenly went pale and his eyes went large, ‘Wa…What?’

A put upon sigh, ‘My Date? Tomorrow?’

‘Why would you want to go with a Gryffindor, least of all me?’ He whispered.

Harry’s brow rose, actually legitimately stunned at the man’s words. ‘Well, why ever not? Why should I care what “House” you’re in, I don’t go to school here. I couldn’t care less about it, what house you’re in does not make you who you are.’ His voice was a hiss when he finished, and another lion spoke up.

‘For someone that claims that, you spend an awful lot of time in the care of Slytherin’s.’ 

Another sigh, this one edging into annoyance. ‘I spend time with Slytherin’s, of course, because my Master is the Head of Slytherin House. I am his Apprentice, he dictates where I should be seated, yes? But, if it matters that much then perhaps I shall ask him if I could rotate?’ His words were mocking.

‘Master alright.’ His head immediately jumped to the place setting of one of his best friends who had muttered this beneath his breath, dragging his cutlery across the silver platter.

‘Beg your pardon?’ His voice was venomous. The redhead quickly shook his head, gulping in large amounts of pumpkin juice from his goblet. ‘Well, good then I’ll get back to asking this handsome man on a Date with me tomorrow?’ He turned back to stare down at Neville’s brunette head of hair and deep blue eyes, keeping himself composed and his eyes dark green; though they may have been slightly swirling into silver.

‘I um, I’d love too, thank you Jaeda.’ Neville gave him a small nervous smile. Harry gave a full one back, nodding once as he excused himself with a,

‘Wonderful! We’ll meet in front of the Entrance doors then, after breakfast.’ His smile was one of mischief as he winked and spun, walking slowly and confidently back to Slytherin. When he got there and was glared at, ‘What?’ His enunciation was slow.

‘What? What? What the bloody hell was that?!’ The shriek was uncalled for and had Harry cringing away from him, his nose scrunched up.

‘No need to **shriek** _Draco_ , what’s the problem now?’

‘The problem? Is he kidding me?’ Draco was looking pained as he eyed the rest of his house mates. He got shrugs in reply. He turned back to Jaeda, glowering with all he had.

Harry’s brow rose in annoyance, ‘No. I am not. Now what is the matter?’

‘You just asked a Gryffindor to Hogsmeade, not just that, you asked **Longbottom**!’ His teeth were gnashing.

‘And?’

‘And why the bloody hell would you do that?!’

‘Well why not? I think he’s rather stunning **_actually_**. So, why can’t I?’

‘Because-Because he’s a Gryffindor.’ He sneered, eyes slits and grey dark.

Harry’s were equally dark. ‘Did you not hear me, when I spoke to them? I rather thought the Hall was unnaturally quiet at the time. Are you suddenly losing your hearing Draco?’ Now he was angry. He **had** wanted to ask the blonde first, so he had no reason to be getting jealous like this. This whole House rivalry was idiotic and completely beyond him now, beyond them, if he was honest. They were adults now, they’d worked together, why couldn’t they keep doing that?

‘I heard you. Just fine thank you. I just think you’re being stupid is all. What are you, Muggleborn?’ A finely shaped brow rose with the sneer distorting his pretty and angular features. There was, thankfully, an uncertainty in those dark grey eyes, like he **knew** he was now treading into a place he should not tread with the auburn haired Adonis. He even gulped, though to anyone but Harry, it was in-audibly.

‘You really want to go that far, Mister Malfoy? Think it **wise**?’ His eyes stayed steadily on the blonde, even as they swirled into silver with every word he tossed out through sharpening incisors.

‘My name, Jaeda, is D-r-a-c-o. I am not my Father.’ The finely shaped brows drew inwards, just a touch. Perhaps he noticed?

‘Oh. I know what your name is _Draco_.’ He purred it. ‘You need not spell it out. But if it bothers you when they are not Professors, then perhaps, do not give me a reason to call you buy it? I am neither in the mood **for you** , nor am I in the mood for your snobbish and rude attitude to me, pointedly, I don’t ever want to be. So, **watch your mouth**.’

The blonde narrowed his eyes further. ‘Snobbish? Rude? And what does that make you?’ He ground out, ‘I may not like it, but I don’t give people who I don’t think are worthy the right to call me my first name, and you, **Jaeda** ’ he practically spat the name. ‘Are definitely heading towards that direction. You should not have been so naïve to wander to the lions table, nor to ask out Shlongbottom.’

Breathing heavily through the blonde’s noise, Harry spun on the bench, legs dangling on either side of the warn but polished wood. The blonde did the same to be face to face. ‘Me? I am not snobbish, nor am I rude.’ _I have to be extremely careful here, I could let slip something I shouldn’t know…Why does he_ ** _always_** _get on my nerves?!_ ‘So, I am not worthy of your given name simply because I asked a boy on a date? How selfish are you? Your own date isn’t even in Slytherin for goodness sake!’ He ground his teeth together, keeping his voice low and sharp rather than shouting like he wanted too.

The blonde ground his own, sneering. ‘How dare you!’

A mocking brow rose high, ‘How dare I? Very easily. He’s the sixth year Ravenclaw if I’m not mistaken, which I highly doubt I am, with the messy brown hair and hazel eyes, and, since I’m **not** mistaken, he has a small blue bow just above his left ear, right this minute.’ All eyes turned to Ravenclaw table where said boy sat, nervously chewing his lip, trying to look inconspicuous as Harry flippantly gestured over there.

The blonde practically growled, caught out in his nonsense. Harry understood the obligations of follow-through but if the blonde had believed Harry would have asked, because he was going too, then he should have simply cancelled and went with “Jaeda” instead. It would have saved them all some incredibly aggravating headaches.

‘You understand how very selfish and bratty your statements to me are now? You’re very date is in another house and you have the **gall** to yell and sneer at me because I asked Neville Longbottom? Whatever the hell your problem is, _Draco_ , get over it now because I know I am not the boss of who you want to date, so that means in no way that **you** are the boss of **my** choices.’

‘At least I have some grace. He’s a pureblood.’

Once again Harry sighed angrily, breathing heavily through his nose. ‘Neville is a pureblood too, yes?’ A hand drew up to rub his temple, he was beginning to develop an aggravatingly pinch-y headache. ‘Do you want to know something that’s very important, Draco?’ He spoke deceptively calm all at once, his posture relaxing from risen hackles. This, perhaps, was more dangerous.

The blonde briskly nodded though his teeth were clenching.

He leaned close, whispering into Draco’s ear. He didn’t wish for anyone else to listen to this. ‘ _Do you honestly wish to continue with this annoying little argument? Because I for one, find it quite tedious and admiringly stupid. You are simply, beautifully, and puzzlingly jealous. Blood purity?_ ‘ Harry snorted loud. ‘ _I hardly care about such things and at this point, I doubt you honestly believe it all either, you’ve more than enough reasons to not. I’ve heard about you, you know, from Master Snape. Make no mistake, I know the very things that set you apart in this war, what turned you to the side of “Light” even. I know what your Father forced you into, why you had no choice. I know_ **all** _of it,_ Draco.’ He took a heavy breath, the puff of air whispering across the aristocrat’s outer ear rim and making him shiver.

‘ _Don’t mistake what will happen if you continue this little charade of yours with these Slytherin’s. Guilt will plague you_ Draco, _no matter what you do. Your actions in the war do not make you who you are, your actions_ **now** _will. I will make you pay, understand clearly, for every horrible utterance out of your mouth, every word directed to a blood purity argument you no longer believe in, if you continue this way. The wrong way. So, if I were you, I’d make real sure that you_ _think before you speak again, and make an enormous effort, if need be, to be nicer to those you probably, definitely, don’t actually believe are beneath you._ ’ Before the blonde could lean back, attempting escape, Harry’s fingers were wrapping around his bicep and squeezing, keeping him there on the bench, wood cutting into his thighs as he flinched.

‘ _You date however you wish, and I shall do the same. Hm? I_ **did** _want to ask you, you realise but considering your date, and this little hissy-fit of yours…Let’s not worry about what makes them different, what makes them who they are or what they are; do I make myself quite clear?_ ‘ He got a brisk nod, a slight shiver running through the lithe body and a sharp sob escaped his closed throat muscles. He rhythmically squeezed. ‘ _Hush now, you don’t want_ **them** _thinking anything is amiss now do you? You certainly don’t want the truth out now, do you? You hide behind this mask of yours, even now. You barely_ **know** _who you even are, Draco. The more you struggle, by the way, the more pain you are only going to give yourself. I’m trying not to bruise you. Now. Everything settled now?_ ‘ He got another shaky nod as he let the blonde slowly go.

Draco closed his eyes tight for a moment, spinning himself around on the worn bench, then he stood, his voice a quiver as he rushed a, ‘Excuse me’ to the puzzled stares of the nosey snakes, to practically run out of the Great Hall. Harry’s scent receptors were following the blonde out right onto the grounds.

‘What was that? Where did he run off too in such a hurry?’ Pansy followed the blonde as well, her eyes concerned and worried.

‘Oh, I’m sure the Dragon is fine.’ Harry smiled sweetly; a bit twitchy. He hoped his irises were back to normal and not dangerously bright Silver as he turned to them to spy the woman that had once demanded everyone hand him over to Voldemort.

‘Exactly. Pans, I’m sure he’s fine. Draco’s a big boy, he can take care of himself.’ This was Blaise as he smiled kindly, hands finding hers beneath the table. Her brows rose but her lips smiled happily and let him hold it. _Ho._ Harry didn’t comment, just stared down the Great Hall to the Head Table, to Snape; who seemed to be fiercely frowning at him.

He lifted a shoulder artfully; the frown only deepened in reply.

**[][][]**

‘What was that at dinner?’ Severus spoke, his tone something the Young man couldn’t quite decipher as he lounged across the arm of the armchair.

‘What was what?’

‘Do not try innocence with me.’

A snort. ‘No, I suppose that wouldn’t work now would it, Sir?’

‘Not at all. Now tell me.’ He was sat in his own armchair, sipping slowly on a crystal tumbler of aged amber scotch, his eyes black as he stared at his former student, his apprentice, and an old enemy/ally.

He sighed, huffing the breaths as he nibbled on his own tumbler rim, ‘I got annoyed at what the Gryffindors were saying and then I got annoyed by what Draco was saying, he was spouting the most unbelievable crap at me, **all because he was jealous,** and he couldn’t own up to it.’ He shrugged evasively, standing, putting his tumbler down and unbuttoning his collared shirt. His body froze on its sensual glide to the Potions Master, he’d been about to kneel, to start unbuttoning those trousers, to slip out that semi-erect monstrosity, when a magical doorbell went off, bouncing off the innermost parts of his head.

He grabbed at it, grunting.

Snape was frowning, ‘You are keyed into the wards. Sit. On the chair.’ He went on when Harry only stared up at him, a slight down curve to his full lips. ‘You can’t fix **everything** with sex.’ He growled then before placing his own tumbler down and addressing the person patiently waiting outside his quarters. ‘Come in Mister Malfoy.’ He waved an empty hand, the door slid open, the lights flared; Harry winced, readjusting himself against the rumpled cushions.

The blonde waltzed in, drawing up to the chair where Harry sat, his arms crossed as annoyance set back in. ‘ _Draco_.’

‘Jaeda.’

Severus rolled his eyes on a huff, annoyed himself. **_These two_**. ‘Must you always make enemies with everyone Draco?’ ‘Doesn’t it get tiresome?’ he was genuinely interested to know.

‘No. I need my anger and aggravation to go somewhere. Potter’s not here. He’s who knows fucking where, no bodies saying anything about that, its like no one actually knows why he just…Vanished during only days after we got back.’ He shrugged awkwardly. Harry felt just as awkward and gave Snape a brief glance; the man ignored him. Malfoy went on, ‘Anyway it’s not as if your precious Adonis there didn’t actually start it.’ He huffed.

Harry couldn’t help the incredulous grunt. His brows rose in astonishment ‘ **I** started it? Whatever gave you that idea?’

‘You went over to-to-‘ Ge ground his teeth together, frustration and puzzlement warring on his porcelain features.

‘Hippogriff got your tongue?’

‘They have those where you lived?’

‘Of course.’ It was flippant.

The blonde shrugged, unconcerned. ‘No. it hasn’t, otherwise, I wouldn’t **be** speaking to you at all. I’d be up in the Infirmary, or St Mungo’s trying to grow it back. **Nothing** has my tongue.’

‘Obviously.’ Harry rolled his eyes, unable to help himself.

‘I meant you started it when you went over to the-the Gryffindor Table.’ He huffed. He had clearly wanted to express with another word, an **unsavoury** word but…something…seemed to be stopping his mouth forming the words.

Snape’s thin lips completely thinned, half raising his brows at his apprentice. Harry could only shrug, a small quirk of bemusement on his wet lips. ‘And what, precisely, does Jaeda going to the Gryffindor table at dinner, have to do with the both of you fighting?’

‘Fighting?’ Draco’s brows rose in amusement before shaking his head, ‘Severus look—’

‘No. Draco, shut up.’ Draco’s scowl was intense as his eyes bore into the sitting form of Jaeda. ‘It’s jealousy, sir, not fighting. I was going to spend my free weekend in that village down the hill, Hogsmeade and I wanted Draco to show me around, to go on a date, but he had other plans to take a sixth year Ravenclaw and when I decided to go ask Neville instead, he had the gall to be up in arms about it. You see? I was a bit miffed.’ As he was right now, the silver and green were swirling together, mixing as his voice drew deep.

‘And why, during dinner, did you take your leave Draco?’

The blonde was staring down at his Italian loafers, his lips forming words but seemingly discarding them before he looked up, ‘…I don’t know…’ He looked a bit confused in fact, then frustrated.

‘You, don’t know? Was it because of this…Misunderstanding?’ Snape’s eyes narrowed on Harry’s when the Young blonde wasn’t looking.

‘What?’ Harry mouthed.

The blonde shook his head, ‘No…I don’t. I remember being whispered at, but not precisely what it was about.’ He turned frustrated grey eyes on “Jaeda”. Who only shrugged; he wasn’t about to give away what he was, that he wasn’t human; because he definitely wasn’t anymore.

‘I’m sure it was nothing more than whispered apologies from both of you. Yes?’ he glowered, willing them to grab the lifeline. ‘Now, it is almost curfew and I am sure that neither of you wishes to rise late for your… _dates._ Off you go now, goodnight Draco.’ He waved him out.

‘Yeah, okay, goodnight, sir, Jaeda.’ He rubbed his tired face as he walked out. The locking wards went back up, secure, thick, heavy; not unlike how Snape’s cock could be. Severus turned on him,

‘Off to bed with you too. I’ve papers to mark.’ He grumbled.

‘You do not wish to talk with me anymore, sir?’

Annoyance written clean across his drawn face; Severus spoke through a rubbing hand on his features. ‘No. I do not. I don’t believe I want to know what you did to Draco, but it had better not be dangerous.’

‘It was not, sir. I swear it.’ Harry’s head shook, he was just barely seated on the couch now, his butt having scootered forwards. His hands are clasped between his knees, his body thrumming. 

‘Very well then. Off with you.’

He stood, ‘Could you moan with me instead?’

The man stopped as he gathered up nearby scrolls of parchments. ‘No. Why should I give you any rewards for using magic of unknown quantities on my Godson?’ He turned and glowered at the now seductively crawling fiend, the eyes bright, a blended green silver, his cheeks flush with need, his lips pulled up into a wary impish grin. **Fucking fiends**. ‘Can’t you just go jerk off before sleep? I’m sure you did so once.’ He grumbled, even as he dropped back down into his favourite armchair and his trouser buttons popped open without anyone touching them.

‘I could, but where would that leave you, sir? Unrelieved, unsatisfied, and grouchy in the morning, with a fiend unsatisfied by his own hands begging for breakfast. I’m starving Professor.’ He whispered, drawing nearer, his tongue darting out to coat saliva along his lips.

He groaned, dropping his head on a propped-up hand as a hand drew his semi-erect cock out and gave it a sinful lick before swallowing it once, then drawing back, ‘Aren’t you tired?’ He muffled into his palm, obsidian eyes staring down at the dark head as it bobbed twice more, the suction of his lips intense.

It came off with a pop and shake, saliva dribbling down his chin. ‘No. As a fiend, sir, I don’t need to sleep.’ He gulped the appendage back down then, tip to root, stroking his tongue all the way around it as he went down.

‘None?’ He sat up straighter. The dark head shook, Emerald irises staring up at him with over-brimming Lust. ‘At all?’ It shook again, the throat working as it hummed a negative. He moaned. ‘Oh.’ He gurgled, gripping long fingers into thick strands, and pulling until the steel rod popped free.

‘Nn!’ A third hand grabbed between the tight fingers stuck in knots. The emerald orbs stared; the wet, hot mouth opened in surprise. The Young man’s own cock, which had been, at some point, pulled out was leaking onto the thick rug beneath him. Yes. Potter **did** like his hair pulled. ‘Sir?’ He moaned.

‘Bed. Now.’ He hissed, dragging the teen up with him and manhandling him into Severus Master suite. He threw him on the silk covered mattress, discarded his clothes, vanished Potter’s and advanced on the teen, who was smiling beautifully, lounging, legs spread invitingly open, at him.

He grabbed at the ankles when he was within reached and dropped him with his arse dangling over the edge of the mattress. He laughed after the surprised yelp and spread them as he hooked them around Severus and drew him in. His cock pressed, ramrod, at the others pulsing entrance. ‘I’m frustrated, aggravated by your games with my godson.’ He huffed.

Harry blinked, nodded slow, his ankles pressing either side of his spine so he would arch forwards. ‘By all means, don’t hold back ProfesSOR!’ He yelped and screamed in wanton abandoned as Severus breached him without any prep and drove home with a brutal continuous thrust; the tip **slammed** into his sensitive bundle of nerves. He couldn’t help the clawing down the shoulder blades. His head fell backwards, his knees shifted over Snape’s shoulders, his mouth dropped open and his hands dragged and gripped sporadically in the silken sheets, his body being thrust along it.

‘Oh! GODS!’

It was a good thing Snape was particular about his wards, that he was exceptional at silencing charms. Harry tended to scream as they were buggering; they tended to do it a lot.

He tore his mouth from Snape’s neck, to bring the man even closer so he could tear the moans and grunts of pleasure and exertion from him as he covered the mouth with his own, forcing their tongues to dance and thrust against one another like their bodies were; he loved the way the Professor tasted whilst they were in the throes of rough passion. He moaned achingly, greedily gulping down the sexually charged energy.

Their bodies were pulsing with it. Harry was thrumming with it as Snape tore his mouth away, a wet, spiralling tendril of energy weaving away from them, spit sliding down their chins from the intensity of the kiss. ‘NNnn!’

Their chests were heaving in exertion, their bodies slowing down but no less brutally inclined or deep set. They rocked together, riding their explosive orgasms. ‘Fuck.’

Harry chuckled, fingers of one hand threaded through the dark wet strands of long silky Ebony hair, keeping it from dangling down and poking him in the eye. ‘You damn sex fiend.’ He groaned, his arms giving out, he dropped heavily on top of Harry, who grunted but laughed again in delight.

He was grateful he’d thought to drop his legs beforehand and could have them thrummingly dangling off the bed either side of the man on top of him. ‘You’re practically vibrating.’

‘Hm?’

Obsidian eyes drew back to look at him. ‘You’re practically vibrating Potter.’

‘Oh. Am I?’ He laughed, somewhat warbled and breathlessly as he sat up on elbows, bringing their faces closer. Snape withdrew, flexing his naked body parts from cramps, that, inevitably arise after 3 hours of consecutive rough sex.

‘Yes.’ He uttered. ‘You’re practically zinging with energy.’ He grimaced as he took a step towards the doorway. ‘I’m going to go wash up, and then I am heading to bed, if I am in fact grouchy in the morning, you have only one person to blame.’ He turned, glowering. ‘You.’

Harry laughed; cheeks brightly flushed.

Snape huffed. ‘Since you do not, in fact, sleep…Perhaps I could let you out for a fly around the Quidditch Pitch to let off steam?’

Harry sat ramrod straight immediately. ‘A fly? Really?’

‘Yes.’ A nod. ‘Anyway you wish to do so, so long as you take the right precautions to not be seen by any student or staff member.’

A wicked grin quickly spread across the tanned features. But he rushed to reassure as he jumped up and, with a quickly cast Scourgify, dressed himself in comfortable but sensible flying gear. ‘Of course, sir. No one will, promise.’ Then he was brushing his hands across Severus chest and bringing their lips flush together before rushing out of his Master’s quarters freely laughing.

He was outside in no time, shivering from a cool gust of wind assaulting him. Since he was a fiend, was adorned with a large pair of beautifully crafted wings, he needn’t have bothered going to collect a broom before heading down to the darkened Quidditch Pitch. It only took a moment of intense concentration when he stood in the centre of the heavily dewed grassed area, but then his wings were rushing out his back and fanning, shaking as they readjusted to being free.

Slowly, he lifted into the air, his large silvery owl-like wings lifting him into the air. They beat around him furiously for a moment, then lazily as he drew higher and higher, drawing level with the highest goal post. The feeling was incredible; his face was split into a gigantic grin, his cheeks and ears flushed as the wind rushed around him, whipping his hair around his head. He laughed uproariously; ‘This is AMAazing!!’ He flew higher.

**[][][]**

Unbeknownst to the winged creature, he had been followed racing up the stairs from the dungeons; that person now stood, shivering in the chilling air, watching with mouth dropped open, eyes widened, as his Head of Houses’ Apprentice flew higher and higher into the air, circled the pitch, and dipped and dived through the goal posts, with **_WINGS!_**


End file.
